Mon Heroine
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke est l'illustratrice principal d'une histoire connus, mais quand l'imagination dépasse la réalité, tout s'enchaîne. Et si Heda exister vraiment, et si elle était vraiment la seule à pouvoir l'aider à sauver Polis? Clexa évidement !
1. Chapter 1

Mon Héroïne

 **POV Clarke :**

J'étais concentrée sur mon illustration depuis des heures quand j'entends la voix de mon frère hurler dans la maison. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, bonjour la discrétion, ça m'apprendra à lui avoir donné un double de mes clés tient.

Bellamy : Eh, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on n'est pas en avance ?

Clarke : Pas en avance pour quoi ?

Bellamy : Clarke, on est le 16 Juin, cette date ne te rappelle rien ?

Je me relève d'un coup, abandonnant mon dessin, merde c'est l'anniversaire de notre petite sœur et on doit décorer la salle. On n'y sera jamais à temps, notre famille va nous tuer.

Bellamy : (Rire) Je te jure, tu me désespères

Clarke : Désolé l'auteur fixe toujours des délais impossibles à tenir, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours.

Bellamy : Tu devrais le lâcher, c'est un connard et tu n'as plus besoin de lui.

Clarke : Je sais mais je suis attachée à son histoire, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai voulu devenir illustratrice et puis un peu de challenge ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Bellamy : Ne te flingues pas la santé non plus, bon on doit retrouver les filles dans trente minutes, donc on va être en retard, sauf si on prend la moto.

Clarke : Ok, le premier arrivé paye la prochaine tournée.

Bellamy : (Attrape son casque) On se retrouve là-bas, n'oublies pas ton portefeuille.

Je souris et lui cours après, je me saisis de mon casque ainsi que mon blouson et sors de chez moi en quatrième vitesse. Au bout de 25 minutes on arrive à la salle qu'on a louée pour les 16 ans de Madi et on retrouve le reste de notre famille.

Octavia : Perdu Raven, ils sont à l'heure, tu me dois 20 dollars.

Raven : Rho, à trois minutes prêt, salut vous deux.

Je serre mes sœurs dans mes bras et attrape la banderole que mon père me lance.

Marcus : Votre mère occupe Madi, il nous reste deux heures avant leur arrivé, au boulot.

Plus loin je vois nos amis monter un buffet et je grimpe à l'échelle pour accrocher la banderole. Cette soirée va me faire le plus grand bien, Bellamy a peut-être raison, je devrai peut être le lâcher. Mais je sais que c'est Finn qui récupérerait le projet et il en est hors de question.

Raven : La terre appelle Clarke, à quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Rien, maman a emmené Madi où ?

Raven : Au cinéma, puis faire les magasins.

Clarke : Cool, c'est bon la banderole ?

Raven : Yep, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, tu ne peux pas me mentir, pas à moi, alors craches le morceau.

Clarke : L'auteur de Heda m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il m'a encore fixé un délai impossible, je pense à le lâcher mais...

Raven : Finn récupérerai le boulot, ce fils de chien... si je le revois...je le castre.

Clarke : (Rire) C'est une idée, n'en parlons pas de lui aujourd'hui.

Raven : Muai, je comprends ton dilemme, mais cet auteur te fait vivre l'enfer depuis cinq ans, tu devrais mettre les choses au point avec lui.

Clarke : Oui, je dois le voir lundi de toute façon.

Quelques heures plus tard la fête battait son plein, ma sœur se jette à mon cou et je referme mes bras autour d'elle avec plaisir. J'adore mes sœurs mais clairement j'ai une préférence pour Madi, remarque je crois qu'on est tous pareil quand ça la concerne.

Madi : Merci.

Clarke : De rien petite sœur, 16 ans ça se fête.

Madi : (Sourire) Papa et maman m'ont offert une moto, je pourrai enfin vous accompagner en balade.

Clarke : Yep, ton casque te plait, c'est moi qui ai fait les illustrations, sur le blouson aussi.

Madi : Mais c'est trop magnifique, en plus du coup c'est un modèle unique, mes amis vont être verts.

Clarke : (Sourire) Alors tu te décides à nous présenter ton copain.

Madi : Ho non, vous allez me l'effrayer.

Clarke : Mais non, je surveillerai les autres.

Madi : Tu es la pire, tu as fait pleurer Bryan car il avait volé ma poupée.

Clarke : C'était une petite brute.

Madi : On avait six ans, pas question que je vous présente Illan, vous allez lui faire peur.

Raven : A qui ont va faire peur ?

Clarke : Illan !

Octavia : Il est ici ?

Bellamy : Enfin un autre homme dans cette famille, autre que papa.

Clarke : Madi ne veut pas nous le présenter, elle a peur qu'on l'effraie.

Madi : Maman, sauves-moi stp.

Abby : (Rire) Laissez votre sœur tranquille les enfants.

Bellamy : Rho, pas drôle.

Marcus : (Sourire) il faudra bien que tu nous le présentes, ça semble sérieux entre vous ?

Madi : Ok, c'est le signal de départ, à plus tard.

(Rires)

Plus tard je rentre chez moi le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à cette soirée, je m'installe dans mon canapé et finis le dernier tome d'Heda. L'auteur n'y va pas de main morte avec mon héroïne et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en l'imaginant pleuré sur le corps sans vie de son grand amour. A croire que le bonheur lui est à jamais interdit, je suis trop triste et laisse tomber une larme en dessinant.

Clarke : Je déteste Pike des fois, courage Heda, tu vas te relever comme toujours.

Quand je dessine ce moment, mon cœur se serre et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler d'autres larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, avec cette histoire c'est toujours pareil. Je dessine jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et m'écroule dans mon lit. Heureusement demain on est dimanche et je n'ai rien de prévu. Je m'endors en pensant à la peine de ma guerrière doit ressentir avant de souffler et de me traiter d'idiote, elle n'est pas réelle Clarke. Le lendemain je me réveille en sursautant, je regarde autour de moi et manque d'halluciner en voyant Heda devant moi.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

 **POV Lexa :**

Echo : Heda on a un souci, Nia s'apprête à déclencher un sort noir surpuissant, son armée marche vers nous.

Lexa : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, quand allez-vous me tuer cette sorcière ?

Anya : Calmes-toi, je sais que la perte de Costia est un coup dur, mais tu ne peux pas laisser la colère te guider.

Lexa : Désolé, comment s'est arrivé ?

Ontari : Elle s'est alliée avec le général Emerson, leur armée compte au moins 100 000 hommes et créatures maléfiques.

Lexa : Pars réquisitionner tous nos guerriers, envois des messagers dans chaque village pour réquisitionner autant de volontaires que possible.

Ontari : Je m'en occupe.

Lexa : Luna tu l'accompagnes stp.

Luna : Très bien, on fait au plus vite.

Lexa : Echo, combien de temps avant que le sort n'arrive sur Polis ?

Echo : Je dirais un mois, il lui faut beaucoup de puissance, elle a besoin de la pierre des éléments pour qu'il soit complet. Mais même sans elle, ça va faire des dégâts s'il arrive sur Polis.

Lexa : Cette pierre est perdue depuis des siècles.

Aden : Elle semble avoir trouvé une piste, apparemment dans un autre monde.

Lexa : Je croyais le passage des Mondes fermé ?

Anya : Il s'ouvre une fois tous les cinq ans, durant une semaine.

Lexa : (Masse ses tempes) Il faut mettre les apprentis à l'abri ainsi que notre peuple. Echo tu pars dans les villages fortifier les barrières, Roan t'accompagnera. Indra je veux que vous mettiez les innocents à l'abri dans les grottes au plus vite, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Indra : Oui Heda, je m'en occupe.

Lexa : Nylah, tu l'accompagnes stp.

Nylah : Très bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester sans protection avec les dernier événements.

Lexa : Lincoln est là et j'ai fait venir Raider aussi, vas nous avons peu de temps.

Nylah : (S'incline) Très bien, je vous suis Altesse.

Echo : (Grimace) Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, allons-y, Aden tu viens aussi.

Je regarde mes sœurs et mon frère partir avec appréhension, Nia m'a déjà tellement pris, je ne supporterai pas de les perdre aussi. Anya pose sa main sur mon épaule et je continus d'organiser tout avec le reste de mes conseillers.

Anya : Père serait si fier de toi, moi je le suis.

Lexa : Pourtant j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs et cela m'a couté plus que nécessaire.

Anya : Ce n'est pas ta faute si Costia est morte Lexa, ni pour père et mère.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été choisie. Toi, Echo et Ontari êtes les ainés de notre famille, pourquoi la Flamme m'a-t-elle choisit et pas vous ?

Anya : Tel est ton Destin, mon rôle de Maitre des apprentis me convient très bien. Ontari est faite pour la guerre et ne voudrait pas une autre place que celle de Général. Quand à Echo, avec le réveil de ses pouvoirs magiques, son destin était ailleurs, comme Aden et tu le sais.

Lexa : (Souffle) Il faut trouver la pierre des éléments avant Nia, sinon nous sommes perdus.

Anya : Je sais, je vais aller à la grande bibliothèque. Le Magicien suprême pourra sans doute m'aider à trouver une piste.

Lexa : Titus me déteste, pourquoi il nous aiderait ?

Anya : (Sourire) Parce que il sait que ton combat est juste, je te fais savoir au plus vite le résultat de mes recherche, je vais mettre les apprentis à l'abri avec lui, il veillera sur eux, tu le sais.

Lexa : Très bien, sois prudente tout de même.

Anya : Toujours, reposes-toi, ce n'est que le début.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Anya : J'ai trouvé, je sais où est la pierre.

Lexa : Où ?

Anya : Sur un monde appelé Terre, sa gardienne est une Princesse des éléments.

Lexa : Pardon, mais elle n'existe plus depuis des millénaires ?

Anya : Apparemment son pouvoir est en sommeil, elle n'a pas conscience de qui elle est mais elle te sera indispensable pour trouver la pierre.

Lexa : Et comment on la trouve cette Princesse ?

Anya : Le portail doit s'ouvrir demain, tu dois aller la chercher et récupérer la pierre.

Lexa : En une semaine, c'est impossible.

Titus : Pas pour toi, je peux te mener directement à la Princesse avec un petit groupe.

Lexa : Et le portail, tu peux le maintenir ouvert combien de temps ?

Titus : Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, surtout avec l'aide des magiciens.

Lexa : Qui veillera sur les apprentis si tu maintiens le portail ouvert ?

Titus : Nul ne peut entrer dans mon domaine, sans y être invité et tu le sais.

Lexa : Très bien prépares tout, prends toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin, tu as carte Blanche.

Il s'en va et je soupire, il m'énerve mais on ne peut lui enlever son talent et sa loyauté.

Anya : Je t'accompagne, ce n'est pas négociable, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi.

Lexa : Si tu viens, toute notre famille va suivre et personne ne sera là pour gérer.

Anya : Indra peut le faire et tu le sais, c'est l'intendante de Polis quand tu n'es pas là.

Lexa : Tu as pensé à tout on dirait, très bien.

Anya : Parfaite je vais aider Titus à tout préparer, à plus tard.

Je regarde ma sœur et sors de mes quartiers, je me positionne devant Raider et lui fait signe de me suivre.

Raider : Vous avez besoin de moi Heda ?

Lexa : Oui, tu vas prendre la place d'Ontari, elle m'accompagne dans ma mission. L'armée d'Emerson ne doit pas arrivée à Polis, c'est compris ?

Raider : Je l'arrêterai avant, c'est un honneur de défendre Polis et de vous servir Heda.

Lexa : Il est mérité, va maintenant, tu dois t'entretenir avec ma sœur pour tout préparer, nous partons demain.

Il s'en va et je rejoins ma chambre, je prends l'écharpe de Costia et laisse échapper une larme, elle me manque tellement. Je l'aimais et alors que j'avais juré de la protéger, c'est elle qui l'a fait. Le lendemain on traverse le portail, ma famille m'accompagne ainsi que Roan, Lincoln, Luna et Nylah comme escorte d'élite.

 **POV Clarke :**

Persuadée de rêver je me recouche et me rendors, il faut que j'arrête de dessiner si tard, je commence à perdre la boule.

Lexa : Princesse, le temps presse, vous devez m'aider.

Quand sa main me saisit le bras j'écarquille les yeux et me recule, ok les rêves ne peuvent pas nous toucher, ça j'en suis sûre. Je cherche un moyen de lui échapper quand elle se redresse en attendant un bruit de verre brisé.

Lexa : Bon sang, je suis entourée d'incapables, excusez-moi Princesse je reviens.

Devant mes yeux ébahis elle sort de ma chambre et je me jette sur mon portable avant de fermer ma chambre à double tours et de m'asseoir derrière, on ne sait jamais.

Bellamy : Tu es tombé du lit, il est à peine 9 h du matin ?

Clarke : Bell, il y a des gens chez moi, l'une d'elle m'a réveillée, elle était dans ma chambre.

Bellamy : QUOI ? Tu vas bien, j'arrive, tu es où ?

Clarke : Enfermée dans ma chambre, Bell, la fille ressemble à Heda, tu sais mon histoire, c'est son portrait craché, je deviens folle ? Ils semblent nombreux, j'ignore comment ils sont rentrés.

Bellamy : Restes enfermée, j'arrive dans dix minutes. Je préviens Raven et Octavia, elles seront là plus vite que moi. Prends ta batte de Base Ball, s'ils approchent tu ne cherches pas à comprendre et tu frappes, c'est compris ?

Clarke : Ok, ok ...

Il raccroche et je me saisis de ma batte, j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte et crispe mes mains dessus.

Lexa : Princesse, ouvrez moi, je dois vous parler, c'est important, Polis est en danger et vous seule pouvez m'aider, svp ouvrez moi, je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

Clarke : Sortez de chez moi, j'ai appelé la police.

Faux t'as appelé ton grand frère, qui est vétérinaire, John, je dois appeler John, lui il est vraiment flic. Je me saisis de mon portable et grimace en voyant la batterie à plat.

Lexa : C'est quoi la police ?

Comment ça c'est quoi la police, elle se fout de moi ou quoi ?

D'un coup ma vitre s'ouvre et je vois Octavia arriver, je suis soulagée de la voir, elle sait se battre au moins. Pratique d'avoir une sœur Maitre de Dojo, bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?

Octavia : Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont touché ?

Clarke : Non, O c'est du délire, on dirait vraiment Heda c'est...elle vient de me demander ce qu'était la Police ?

Octavia : Sérieux ?

Lexa : Princesse, ouvrez, ne m'obligez pas à défoncer la porte, nous avons peu de temps.

Octavia : Raven arrive elle appelle John, tu sais combien ils sont ?

La porte tremble d'un coup et je m'écarte d'un bond en serrant la batte plus fort. Raven arrive entre deux coups et nous tire vers la fenêtre, mais c'est trop tard la porte explose et je vois Echo baisser son bâton.

Clarke : Echo mais...

Je tourne la tête et aperçoit tous les personnages principaux de mon livre et recule de trois pas avec mes sœurs.

Echo : Vous me connaissez Princesse, je suis la Magicienne Echo du Royaume de Polis, nous avons besoin de votre aide, svp écoutez nous.

Ontari : Lâchez cette arme, si vous nous avez reconnus, vous savez qu'elle est inutile contre nous.

Octavia : Je vous attends, vous ne me faites pas peur. (Position de combat)

Ontari : Intéressant. (Approche)

Lexa : Ontari, cesses tout de suite.

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas être là, vous n'êtes pas réels.

Anya : Et pourtant si...

(Porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre avec fracas)

John : Police, les mains sur la tête toute de suite.

Bellamy : Les filles ?

Clarke : Dans la chambre, Bell regardes les.

Notre frère se tourne, même John a baissé son arme. Lincoln s'approche mais je m'interpose le regard noir. Il est vraiment dangereux, s'il est comme dans mon histoire, John va mourir avant d'avoir pu dire ouf.

Clarke : Je vous interdis de le toucher, c'est mon ami.

Lexa : Recules Lincoln, nous avons besoin de vous parler, écoutez nous.

Je regarde Heda et baisse ma batte, je suis en plein délire, la fatigue a eu raison de moi, c'est impossible.

Clarke : (Sors le dernier tome d'Heda) Vous êtes une histoire, vous ne pouvez pas être réels.

Lexa : Vous êtes une légende aussi, Nia a lancé le sort noir, mais pour le finir elle a besoin de...

Clarke : La pierre des éléments, cette pierre est perdue depuis des siècles et...Ok je délire, je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec vous. Sortez de chez moi, je ne sais pas qui vous a engagé mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Raven : Clarke la porte a explosé, je ne crois pas que ce soit des comédiens ?

Anya : C'est quoi un comédien ?

Bellamy : Que voulez-vous à ma sœur ?

Lexa : Elle est la gardienne de la pierre, elle doit m'aider à la trouver pour que je puisse sauver mon Royaume.

Clarke : La gardienne de la pierre, non mais n'importe quoi. Je suis sure que Finn est derrière tout ça, ce crétin croit pouvoir me faire passer pour folle, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, maintenant sortez de chez moi, tout de suite.

John : Deux unités arrivent en renfort, on va les embarquer pour violation de propriété pour commencer.

Clarke : Partez ou vous allez finir en prison, je ne compte pas participer à votre délire, sortez d'ici, c'est mon dernier avertissement.

Aden : Elle nous croit pas, regardes là, elle est terrifiée, on devrait partir.

Lexa : On a besoin d'elle pour trouver la pierre, on ignore tout de ce monde Aden.

Policier : Inspecteur Murphy, nous sommes là, un souci ?

Lexa : Echo fais nous disparaître à l'abri, je reviendrai Princesse, vous savez qu'on doit parler.

Ils disparaissent devant mes yeux ébahis, ma porte est même réparée et je m'assois lourdement sur mon lit.

Raven : J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Bellamy : Clarke ça va ?

Clarke : C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être elle. On essaie de me faire devenir dingue c'est tout.

John : J'avoue que c'est fou, mais tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'on vient de voir aussi.

Clarke : Hallucination collective, pas d'autres explications.

Raven: Clarke, tu saignes du nez.

Bellamy : (Tend un mouchoir) Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu es pale comme la mort.

John : Lancez un avis de recherche sur ces individus, ils sont considérés comme dangereux donc pas d'imprudence.

Il leur tend un tome d'Heda et je ferme les yeux, je vais me réveiller, obliger, tout ça ne peut être vrai.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Ok ce monde est franchement bizarre et bruyant aussi, où sommes-nous ?

Echo : Dans la maison d'en face elle est vide, on sera à l'abri pour le moment.

Ontari : On fait quoi parce que la Princesse ne semble pas du tout prête à nous croire.

Aden : Je vous avais dit de ne pas débarquer tous chez elle comme ça aussi, on l'a effrayée.

Lexa : Si quelqu'un a une idée, c'est le moment.

Nylah : (Tend un tome d'Heda) Regardes, elle n'a pas mentit, nous sommes dans un livre.

Je prends le livre et feuillète, c'est mon ascension, on dirait que celle qui a fait le dessin été présente avec moi ce qui est impossible car j'étais seule à ce moment-là.

Lexa : Echo rapportes ça à Titus et fais le parler, je suis sûre que comme d'habitude il en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

Roan : Je t'accompagne, c'est plus prudent.

Lexa : Bien, ne vous faites pas voir.

Echo tape son bâton sur le sol et disparaît avec Roan. Je regarde autour de moi avec curiosité quand mon attention se porte sur la maison d'en face. Le porte s'ouvre et la Princesse se fait soutenir par son frère, elle a l'air souffrante.

Aden : Ces pouvoirs se réveillent, notre arrivée a du tout déclenché, elle va être mal quelques jours surtout si elle lutte contre. Lex, la Magie des Gardiennes surpasse même les Magiciens Suprême.

Lexa : Aden suis la et fais nous un rapport dès que possible.

Mon frère disparaît et je vois la Princesse s'enfermer dans une drôle de machine qui s'éloigne, ce monde est bizarre.

Luna : Je vais voir s'il y a de la nourriture, on va être coincé un moment ici.

Nylah : Je t'accompagne.

Deux heures plus tard mon frère revient, je décide d'aller voir la Princesse seule cette fois ci et je disparais avec lui.

Aden : Elle est dans cette chambre, sa famille la laisse dormir mais ne sont pas loin.

Lexa : Occupes les s'ils reviennent je dois lui parler seule à seule.

Aden : Doucement, elle est faible. Oublies la Heda pour une fois, sois juste Lexa, stp.

Lexa : Je vais essayer, préviens-moi s'ils reviennent.

Je rentre dans la chambre en silence, j'observe la Princesse dormir un moment, comment l'aborder sans l'effrayer ou la braquer. Le souci, c'est que le temps nous manque cruellement.

Clarke : Vous n'abandonnez jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Vous savez que non, je ne veux pas vous effrayer.

Clarke : Le jour où la Flamme vous a choisi, qu'elle a été votre serment ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car si vous êtes vraiment Heda il est inscrit dans votre dos le long de votre colonne vertébral.

Lexa : Comment vous pouvez savoir cela ? Seule ma famille sais ou...

Clarke : Costia ?

Mon cœur se compresse, est ce que tout ça est un piège de Nia ? Comment peut-elle savoir ça, ma famille ne me trahirait jamais, mais Costia...

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je sais que vous l'aimiez. Elle ne vous a pas trahis, pas une fois, même si sa mère le voulais, ne doutez pas de son amour, ça serait triste.

Lexa : Du sang de nos ennemis, nous nous relèverons.

Clarke : Pour qu'à nouveau la paix règne.

Lexa: (Enlève mon haut et montre mon dos) Elle passe ses doigts doucement dessus et un frisson me saisit.

Clarke : Dans aucun des Tomes on sait où ce tatouage est placé ni sa signification précise, je m'imaginer cette endroit pour votre tatouage suite à une discussion avec l'auteur. Je vous écoute Heda, que voulez vous ?

Lexa : Nous devons trouver la Pierre des éléments avant Nia. Vous êtes la Gardienne de la pierre, vous seule connaissez le chemin jusqu'à elle.

Clarke : J'ignore comment vous aider mais l'auteur pourra surement, je dois le voir demain et j'essaierai d'en apprendre plus. Ici la Magie n'existe pas, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se bat plus avec une épée.

Lexa : L'auteur ? Comment vous vous battez alors ?

Clarke : Celui qui écrit votre histoire dans les livres. Avec des armes, c'est beaucoup plus radicale.

Lexa : C'est lui qui dessine aussi ?

Clarke : Non ça c'est moi, depuis cinq ans, avant les Tomes n'étaient pas illustrés.

Lexa : Vous allez vraiment m'aider ?

Clarke : Si je le peux, je trouve toute cette histoire surréaliste mais je ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ce qu'il a devant mes yeux. Mais il va nous falloir nous montrer patiente, l'auteur est un sale type mais je connais un de ses points faibles.

Lexa : Vous connaissez tout de moi alors ? Quels points faibles ?

Clarke : Oui, cela fait huit ans que je lis votre histoire. Il me sous-estime car je suis une femme, et il a un ego démesuré.

Lexa : Pourquoi avez-vous lu mon histoire ?

Clarke : J'étais perdue, j'avais besoin d'un héros en qui croire ?

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'un héros ?

Clarke : Vous, vous êtes une Héroïne, mon Héroïne, alors je ferai tout pour vous aider, car vous l'avez fait pour moi aussi.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave, moi je comprends.

Wells : Hé Clarke, alors marmotte on me présente ?

Clarke : Heda je vous présente l'un de mes meilleurs ami Wells, Wells voici Heda.

Wells : Mince, je pensais que John rigolait mais vous lui ressemblez vachement quand même.

Clarke : Parce que c'est elle Wells, j'ai le droit de sortir d'ici ?

Wells : Je préférerai que tu restes sous surveillance, tes analyses sont bizarres.

Lexa : Son pouvoir de Gardienne se réveille c'est pour ça.

Clarke : Vous devriez y aller Heda, revenez demain matin chez moi.

Lexa : Très bien, reposez-vous Princesse.

Clarke : Je m'appelle Clarke Heda, je ne suis pas une Princesse.

Lexa : Si vous l'êtes, à demain.

Je sors de la chambre et trouve mon frère entrain de faire un tour de magie à une jeune fille.

Aden : Je te présente Madi, c'est la plus jeune sœur de la Princesse.

Lexa : Enchanté, on doit y aller Aden.

Il attrape ma main et on disparaît sous l'œil ébahis de Madi, ce qui m'arrache un sourire, apparemment la magie est vraiment inexistante en ce monde. La jeune sœur de la Princesse semble renfermer un grand pouvoir en elle, la Flamme à réagis, mais chaque chose en son temps.

 **POV Clarke :**

Vers 22h je sors enfin de l'hôpital, Raven s'installe sur mon canapé et je soupire, elle ne partira pas. Les autres sont rentrés mais je la connais, elle attend que je lui parle donc je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Clarke : Tu te rappelles des histoires que Papa nous racontait enfant ?

Raven : Bien sûr, on avait toujours l'impression que c'était lui le héros de l'histoire ce vantard.

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) J'ai toujours cru à ces histoires, même en grandissant. J'ai toujours sentit que dans l'histoire d'Heda il y avait plus à dire, à explorer.

Raven : Quel rapport avec papa ?

Clarke : Si J'aime autant l'histoire d'Heda c'est parce que je pense que Papa venait de ce monde et qu'il y est retourné.

Raven : Clarke, papa est mort dans un accident d'avion il y a vingt ans.

Clarke : On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps Raven et souviens toi de toutes ces histoire. Rappelles-toi cet après-midi et oses me dire que ce n'est pas possible ?

Raven : Même si c'est possible, pourquoi il nous aurait abandonné ?

Clarke : Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix, je sais que c'est fou mais penses y deux minutes. Hier encore je pensais qu'Heda n'existait pas, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Raven : Tu es sure que ce n'est pas un coup monté, Finn est tellement cinglé, que ça m'étonnerait même pas de lui.

Clarke : Je pense que Pike doit savoir des choses, je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, je vais aller le voir demain comme prévu et l'interroger.

Raven : Seule ? Pas question, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Lexa : (Apparaît) Elle ne sera pas seule, j'irai avec elle.

Clarke : Vous savez que j'ai une porte n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Désolé Princesse, mon frère est encore apprenti et du coup j'apparais là où je peux.

Clarke : (Secoue la tête) Aden montres toi, je sais que tu es là aussi.

Aden : (Apparaît) Comment ?

Clarke : Tu es un très bon espion, mais tu oublies que je vous connais, tous et depuis longtemps.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je trouve cela injuste que vous nous connaissiez si bien et nous si peu.

Raven : Vous avez parlé de légendes ?

Lexa : On parle des Gardiennes des éléments dans ce livre, vous devriez l'avoir. On vous laisse vous reposer, je reviendrai demain avec une petite escorte.

Raven : Ok, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester habillés comme ça, vous allez vous faire enfermer et nous aussi. Je reviens, je vais leur chercher des vêtements.

Clarke : Ok, où sont le reste de vos compagnons ?

Lexa : La maison d'en face est vide.

Clarke : Vous ne pouvez pas y rester, on va vous répartir dans notre famille ça sera plus sûr.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que dans notre monde c'est interdit de rentrer dans une maison sans permission.

Aden : Mais elle est vide ?

Clarke : J'ai deux chambres d'amis, plus le canapé, donc trois personnes peuvent rester chez moi.

Raven : J'ai quatre chambres en trop plus le canapé aussi.

Clarke : Octavia à deux chambres plus son canapé, Bell à deux chambres plus le canapé.

Aden : Echo est revenue.

Lexa : Fais la venir, avec le reste de nos compagnons.

Raven : J'appelle les autres pour qu'on s'organise.

Clarke : Bien, vous avez faim ?

Lexa : Un peu, comment vous chassez ici ?

Clarke : Dans un supermarché, je vous montrerai demain.

Raven : (Sourire) Voilà qui va être intéressant.

Clarke : (Amusée) Tu rigolerais moins si tu trouvais en pleine forêt, on mourrait en deux minutes.

Lexa : Je vous protégerai.

Je vois Aden choqué, je dois dire que moi aussi, il est rare qu'elle dise ce genre de chose, surtout à une étrangère.

Raven : (Sourire) Demain je viens, obligé, en plus je suis en repos ça tombe bien.

Je soupire et commence à préparer des hamburgers pour tout le monde, Bellamy arrive avec des bières, suivi par Octavia et le reste des compagnons d'Heda.

Nylah : Je peux vous aider Princesse ?

Clarke : Clarke, je ne suis pas une Princesse Nylah.

Nylah : Pour nous si, vous connaissez quoi de moi ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi ou le reste de ma famille.

Nylah : (Soulagé) Merci Princ...Clarke, alors je peux aider ?

Clarke : Tu peux emmener ces plats au salon, tu sais je pense qu'Heda ne dirait rien si elle savait.

Nylah : Heda non mais le conseil si, c'est ainsi.

Clarke : Vos lois sont stupides, viens.

Nylah : Quelle bête ressemble à ça dans votre monde ?

Clarke : Du bœuf, je sais vous n'avez pas l'habitude mais je t'assure que c'est mangeable.

Nylah : Nous ne sommes pas difficiles et ça doit avoir meilleur gout que de l'ours.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu l'as peut être mangé mais tu as hérité d'une belle cicatrice, votre initiation de guerrier est barbare.

Nylah : (Sourire) Tu crois cela ?

Clarke : Je ne crois plus en grand-chose depuis votre arrivée.

Après qu'on est mangé, on répartit tout le monde, Ontari et Roan vont chez Octavia. Lincoln, Echo vont chez Bellamy. Raven récupère Luna, Anya et Nylah. Aden et Heda restent chez moi, finalement Raven, Luna, Echo et Bellamy nous accompagnent voir l'auteur demain et on se sépare pour la nuit.

Lexa : Je vous remercie de nous accueillir chez vous et pour votre aide.

Clarke : C'est normal, reposez-vous, à demain.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Heda, Aden.

Aden : Bonne nuit Clarke.

Je souris, au moins un qui m'appelle par mon prénom, c'est déjà ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ce tic-tac me rend dingue, je me lève pour faire taire ce bruit une bonne fois pour toute et me fige en voyant la Princesse assise à une table entrain de dessiner apparemment.

Clarke : Vous ne dormez pas ?

Lexa : Vous non plus ?

Clarke : (Montre le dessin) Est-ce que cet homme vous dit quelque chose ?

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) C'est Jack, il a été mon mentor.

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Vraiment, il est où ? A Polis ?

Lexa : Il a disparu quand la Flamme m'a choisi, je ne comprends pas, vous savez mon histoire, donc vous savez qui il est ?

Clarke : Non, on ne parle pas de votre mentor dans les livres, qu'une fois et c'est vague, on ne dit jamais son prénom.

Lexa : Comment le connaissez-vous dans ce cas ?

Clarke : C'est mon père, il a disparu il y a vingt ans.

(Silence)

Lexa : Vous êtes la fille de Jack ?

Clarke : Oui, Raven aussi. Bellamy et Octavia sont les enfants de Marcus notre beau-père et Madi leur enfant à tous les deux, on est une famille recomposée.

Lexa : Sans Jack et son entrainement je serai morte lors de l'ascension. Ma dette envers lui est immense, je l'ai cherché dans tout le Royaume, il me parlait souvent de sa famille.

Clarke : Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

Lexa : Je vous écoute Princesse.

Clarke : Comment vous vous appelez ? Il ne le dise jamais dans l'histoire, et j'avoue que ça m'a toujours embêtée.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce ce que vous êtes plus que la Heda de votre peuple.

(Silence)

Lexa : Vous avez dit que je vous avais sauvé ?

Clarke : Si on veut, disons que votre histoire m'a permis de me relever après une épreuve particulièrement difficile.

Lexa : On se relève toujours plus fort, mais c'est épuisant, j'ai passé ma vie à me battre et je n'ai que peu de moment de paix. Vous êtes forte aussi, je le vois, mais je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider.

Clarke : J'ai lu votre livre, vous pensez vraiment que je suis une Gardienne des éléments ?

Lexa : Je le crois, surtout si vous êtes la fille de Jack, c'était un Magicien suprême en plus du Général des armées de Polis.

Clarke : (Amusée) Vous n'aimez pas Titus parce qu'il a pris la place de votre mentor, je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il c'était passé entre vous ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Il m'insupporte pour tout vous dire, il est vrai que je préférais Jack.

Clarke : Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ?

Lexa : Quand la guerre sera finit, je vous promets de le chercher.

Clarke : Il a fait le choix de rester à Polis, j'avoue ne pas comprendre ?

Lexa : Vous lui demanderai quand je vous le rendrai.

Clarke : Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre prénom ?

Lexa : (Sourire) En quoi est-ce que c'est important ?

Clarke : Parce que je connais Heda, j'aimerai connaître l'autre partie que vous cachez à tous, sauf à votre famille.

Lexa : Pourquoi cela ?

Clarke : On dirait que vous avez besoin d'amies, je me trompe ?

Lexa : J'ai des amis.

Clarke : Non, vous avez des conseillers et votre famille.

Lexa : Je considère Nylah, Luna, Lincoln et Roan comme mes amis.

Clarke : Vous leur avez dit ? Et Roan et Luna sont votre famille, c'est vos cousins.

Lexa : Ce sont mes amis quand même, comme Nylah, Lincoln ou même Raider, ils savent ce que je pense d'eux.

Clarke : Non Heda, ils l'ignorent.

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Clarke : Je vais enlever la pile de l'horloge, allez vous coucher.

Lexa : Comment savez-vous que c'est ça qui m'empêche de dormir ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vous connais, bonne nuit Heda.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Une fois rallongée dans mon lit je soupire de soulagement quand je n'entends plus le tic tac horripilant. La Princesse est la fille de Jack, voilà qui complique les choses.

Aden : Tu vas vraiment la laisser se sacrifier ?

Lexa : Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour libérer la pierre et tu le sais.

Aden : Alors on a qu'à la détruire, Jack a été mon Maitre aussi, on ne peut pas lui faire ça.

Lexa : Elle a lu le livre, elle n'a rien dit.

Aden : Elle se dit que sa mort est un faible prix pour sauver tout un Royaume, j'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé mais elle porte un lourd fardeau.

Lexa : Tu as lu dans son esprit ?

Aden : Non, juste cette pensée qui a débordé tout à l'heure et ça m'a réveillée. Tu sais que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, pas comme Lincoln du moins.

Lexa : Elle est courageuse, va dormir, demain on doit voir l'auteur et je pense que ça ne sera pas aisé de le faire parler.

Aden : Avec les autres on va chercher des pistes sur la pierre, Madi et Octavia vont nous emmener dans plusieurs endroits où la Magie est forte bien qu'endormie.

Lexa : Bien, à demain alors.

Aden : Tu aurais dû lui dire ton prénom, elle veut juste être ton amie et elle à raison tu sais. Lincoln et les autres te respectent bien trop pour être franche avec toi.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis.

Aden : Clarke n'est pas comme Costia, elle ne te trahirait pas.

Lexa : Costia ne m'a pas trahi, elle m'avait tout avoué.

Aden : Parce qu'elle t'aimait, ça n'empêche que c'était une espionne Lexa.

Lexa : Je sais, va dormir, je suis fatiguée.

Aden : On devrait détruire la pierre Lexa, Clarke ne mérite pas de mourir à cause de la folie de Nia.

Lexa : Je sais, je vais y penser.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Je ne monte pas là-dedans, pas question.

Clarke : (Amusée) C'est une voiture Heda, ici c'est comme ça qu'on se déplace.

Bellamy : On peut y aller en moto sinon, ça ressemble aux chevaux version mécanique.

Echo : Des chevaux mécaniques, c'est quoi cette magie ?

Clarke : (Enlève le symbole d'Heda à Lexa) Vous ne pouvez pas porter ça devant l'auteur, il ne doit pas vous reconnaitre.

Lexa : Quelle importance, il nous aidera s'il sait qui je suis, non ?

Clarke : Non, il ne nous aidera pas, du moins pas sans contrepartie.

Luna : Il voudra une récompense ?

Clark : C'est certain, il faut y aller, on ne peut pas être en retard.

Je regarde Heda en souriant, elle regarde ma voiture comme si c'était une créature malfaisante et je retiens une rire. Sans son maquillage, elle fait moins peur. J'oublie des fois qu'elle a le même âge que moi, 25 ans c'est jeune pour diriger tout un Royaume, d'autant qu'elle le fait depuis 5 ans.

Clarke : Bellamy tu portes Echo, Raven tu prends Luna, Heda vous venez avec moi. Mettez ce casque et se blouson, on va y aller.

A nouveau je retiens un rire en la voyant bataillé avec la fermeture de son casque et l'aide, c'est tellement loin de ces gestes contrôlés et de son rôle d'Heda que je laisse malgré moi échapper une sourire.

Lexa : Je vous vois vous moquer Princesse.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi, il est rare de vous voir comme ça.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Clarke : Mal à l'aise, venez, vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Lexa : Je sais, allons sur votre cheval mécanique.

Clarke : Cela s'appelle une moto, une Ducati pour être précise.

Je grimpe et démarre ma moto, elle monte derrière moi mais ne s'accroche pas à moi.

Clarke : Heda il faut vous tenir, sinon vous allez tomber.

Lexa : Et où je me tiens ?

Clarke : Vous avez des poignées sur le côté ou alors vous pouvez...

Je me stop net quand je la sens s'accrochée à moi avec force, je me retiens de rougir et fais signe à Bell et Raven qu'on peut y aller. Ok respires Clarke, peut-être que je fais un super long rêve. On conduit durant vingt minutes tranquillement, je sens Heda se détendre progressivement, mais elle est toujours serrée contre moi et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Lexa : Cette machine va bien plus vite qu'un cheval, est ce que c'est dur à conduire ?

Clarke : Je vous montrerai si vous voulez ?

Lexa : Merci Princesse, on est arrivées ?

Clarke : Oui, Echo comme convenu vous faites disparaître tout le monde sauf Heda et moi.

Echo : Très bien Princesse, doit-on s'attendre à de la résistance ?

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, lancez votre sort et laissez-moi faire, il nous dira tout ce qu'il sait.

Lexa : Cet endroit respire le mal à plein nez, êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a pas de magie dans votre monde ?

Clarke : Pas que je sache, mais hier encore, je penser que vous n'existiez pas, donc tout est possible.

Lexa : Restez sur vos gardes les filles, on ne sait jamais.

Je sonne et Echo fait disparaître tout le monde, quand la porte s'ouvre je me fige et serre les dents.

Finn : (Sourire mauvais) Tiens mais qui voilà, toujours aussi désirable à ce que je vois.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là au juste, tu n'es pas censé t'approcher de moi à moins de 500 mètres.

Finn : (Lève sa main vers moi, me faisant reculer) Allons ma belle ne dis pas ça, au fond je sais que tu m'aimes.

Avant que j'ai pu répliquer, Finn se retrouve à terre le nez en sang, je regarde Heda et souris en la voyant contenir avec peine sa colère.

Lexa : Je vous interdis de la toucher, ou vous risquez de récolter pire qu'un nez cassé.

On l'enjambe et je manque d'éclater de rire en l'entendant couiner de douleur à nouveau. Raven et Bellamy ont dû en rajouter une couche, je me dirige vers le bureau de Pike en tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Le voir me rappelle toujours de très mauvais souvenirs, peu importe si 8 ans se sont écoulés.

Lexa : Princesse, Princesse, Clarke est ce que ça va ?

Je relève la tête vers Heda quand elle dit mon prénom et je tente de lui sourire, je sens la main de Raven sur mon épaule et je souffle d'agacement.

Clarke : Je vais bien, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

Lexa : Qui est ce ?

Clarke : Une ordure, venez on y va ?

Lexa : (Attrapa ma main) Est ce qu'il vous a déjà touché ?

Je ferme les yeux avec force, je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler tout ça. Heureusement pour moi la porte du bureau s'ouvre et Pike apparaît enfin.

Pike : J'espère pour vous que vos illustrations sont prêtes Griffin, sinon Finn se fera un plaisir de prendre votre place.

Clarke : Elles sont là, je vous montre ?

Pike : Qui êtes-vous ? (Regarde Heda)

Lexa : Je suis la Hed...

Clarke : Ma petite amie, je vous montre ou pas, je sais que votre temps est précieux ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Sa petite amie, vraiment ? Malgré moi je laisse échapper un sourire, et j'entends Echo retenir un rire derrière moi.

Pike : Bien Griffin, toujours aussi parfait. Voici le prochain Tome, trois illustrations cette fois ci, plus la couverture.

Clarke : Je vous ai jamais demandé comment vous avez eu l'idée de cette histoire ? Cela fait si longtemps, et toujours autant d'imagination, je suis admirative de votre talent.

Ho, elle est douée. Elle le vante, et il semble apprécier, ce type ne m'inspire rien de bon.

Pike : Le talent que voulez-vous, mais je suis ravi que vous le reconnaissiez aussi.

Clarke : Ho je vous ai toujours admiré, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir il y a cinq ans.

Pike : Très bien, que veux-tu Griffin ?

Clarke : Un indice, est ce que vous avez prévu de mettre en service la Pierre des éléments pour faire cesser enfin la guerre ?

Je fais signe à Echo qui lance le sort, je le vois froncer les sourcils, cligner des yeux et s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Lexa : Répondez, savez-vous où est la pierre ?

Pike : Dans notre monde.

Lexa : Vous êtes déjà allé à Polis, comment ?

Pike : Grace à une pierre de téléportation, mais elle ne marche que de temps en temps. Une fois qu'elle s'active je peux me rendre à Polis où j'ai des informateurs qui me comptent l'histoire de Heda, Nia et des autres.

Clarke : Donc vous n'inventez rien, vous vous contentez de raconter ce qui se passe à Polis ?

Pike : Oui, mais Nia m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait la ville de Polis si je l'aidais à trouver la pierre des éléments.

Lexa : Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Pike : (Rire) En Griffin, je l'ai découvert il y a peu. Nia va venir la chercher, va lui extraire du corps et elle régnera sur les deux mondes.

Lexa : Vous ne la toucherez pas, Echo endors le.

Echo apparait et lance un puissant sort de sommeil, il en a pour un moment avant de se réveiller.

Lexa : Effaces-lui la mémoire, Luna ramènes moi l'énergumène devant la porte, je crois qu'il va pouvoir nous aider.

Clarke : Heda non, svp, pas lui.

Raven : Clarke, il ne pourra pas te toucher.

Bellamy : C'est vrai petite sœur, on ne le laissera pas faire.

Lexa : Je dois savoir quelque chose ?

Clarke : Rien, très bien, je vous attends dehors alors.

Raven : Je viens avec toi.

Lexa : Luna accompagnes les, Echo, Bellamy fouillez partout, il nous faut trouver cette pierre de téléportation, pas question que cet homme remette les pieds dans mon Royaume.

Je m'occupe de l'homme à terre et le soulève d'une main, il se recroqueville sur lui-même, comment Clarke peut avoir peur d'un homme tel que lui.

Finn : Que voulez-vous ? Je suis protégé, si vous me faites du mal, je ferai de votre vie un enfer, demandez à Clarke, je suis doué pour ça.

Lexa : (Regard noir) Que lui avez-vous fait au juste ?

Finn : (Rire) Hooo, elle ne vous a pas dit on s'est bien amusé ensemble pourtant.

Lexa : (Resserre mes mains autour de son cou) Que sais-tu de la pierre des éléments ?

Finn : (Sourire victorieux) Clarke est la clé, je l'ai brisée, il me sera facile de la tuer, vous ne serez pas là pour la protéger tout le temps.

Lexa : Je vous conseille de me dire tout ce que vous savez, sinon je vais me fâcher pour de bon et je vais être moins aimable.

Finn : Vous êtes effrayante Heda, mais ma mère l'est plus encore.

Il tape des mains et disparaît, Echo se positionne aussitôt près de moi.

Echo : C'est la Magie de la sorcière, je croyais que ce monde n'en possédait pas ?

Lexa : C'est le fils de Nia, le frère ainé de Costia, il est censé être mort il y a dix ans, lors d'un accident de chasse.

Bellamy : C'est qui Nia ?

Lexa : Le fils de notre ennemi juré, une puissante sorcière noire.

Echo : C'est quoi son histoire avec la Princesse ?

Bellamy : (Souffle) Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, si je revois ce type je le tue.

Lexa : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Echo : Des parchemins codés, et la pierre de téléportation.

Lexa : Rentrons, on va étudier tout ça.

Une fois sur la moto de Clarke je la serre à nouveau contre moi, c'est une sensation agréable.

Bellamy : On doit rentrer, apparemment Ontari et Octavia, sont entrain de s'entre tuer sur un tatami.

Lexa : (Ferme les yeux) Magnifique, combien de temps pour retrouver votre sœur Princesse ?

Clarke : Clarke, cessez de m'appeler ainsi, svp. On y sera dans quinze minutes, accrochez-vous.

On roule en silence et je regarde sa sœur, ne sachant pas comment agir.

Raven : Finn a fait beaucoup de dégâts, ma sœur a beaucoup souffert.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Clarke s'interpose entre Ontari et Octavia, elles sont en sang, devant Madi et Aden. Pas de trace de Roan et Lincoln ou même d'Anya.

Lexa : Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais Ontari ?

Ontari : Elle m'a défiée.

Clarke : Mais enfin, Octavia tu tiens à mourir au juste. Ontari est sans doute la meilleure combattante de Polis après Heda.

Octavia : Je voulais tester mon niveau, je ne suis pas morte Clarke !

Ontari : Elle se défend bien, je dois le reconnaitre.

Octavia : (Ravis) Merci, la prochaine fois je t'allonge.

Ontari : Tu peux rêver Blake.

Lexa : Où sont Lincoln et Roan ?

Aden : Partis avec Anya voir un endroit remplit de pouvoir.

Clarke : Bon regardons ce qu'on a.

 **POV Clarke :**

Madi : Et Clarke, Maman et papa partent en amoureux pendant quelques jours, je peux rester chez toi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr ma puce, tu as des trucs de prévu avec Illan ce week-end ?

Madi : Non je veux t'aider avec Heda, c'est tellement cool comme histoire.

Clarke : Ravi que ça te plaise, pour ma part, je m'en serai passé.

Madi : Tu as toujours adoré cette histoire, alors pourquoi ?

Clarke : En fait je pense que c'est à cause de cette histoire que ma vie est un désastre.

Madi : Peut-être pas en fait, peut être justement que tout était prévu par ton père. Raven m'a raconté, peut être que si tu vas à Polis tu pourras le ramener et lui demander pourquoi ?

Clarke : C'est Marcus mon père maintenant, c'est vous le plus important.

Madi : On sera toujours là quand tu reviendras tu sais.

Clarke : Ma place n'est pas à Polis, mais près de ma famille.

Anya : Princesse, alors que vous a dit l'auteur ?

Clarke : C'est Clarke, il a dit que la pierre était en moi.

Harper : Coucou, on dérange, whouuuaaa vous êtes la gardienne des apprentis Anya ?

Anya : Heu oui, vous êtes ?

Octavia : Une de mes élèves, Harper, je vois que John a parlé.

Harper : Oui, il était chez Monty, mais il n'y avait que Wells et moi, on ne parlera pas, tu nous connais.

Clarke : Tu tombes bien, est ce que tu connais cette langue ?

Je lui tends les parchemins et je la vois se concentrer, Harper est étudiante en archéologie, elle parle donc plusieurs langues morte. Ce qui pour le coup, va nous aider, du moins je l'espère.

Harper : C'est du babylonien, Monty s'y connaît mieux que moi, je peux l'appeler et lui dire de venir si tu veux ?

Lexa : On peut leur faire confiance ?

Clarke : Sans hésiter, Harper, John, Wells et Monty sont nos amis les plus proches.

Lexa : Alors appelez votre ami, on manque de temps.

 **Trois semaines plus tard...**

Monty : Je n'arrive plus à lire une ligne, ces parchemins sont vraiment complexes.

Echo : Ils utilisent différents codes, même avec la Magie j'ai du mal aussi.

Harper : Je n'ai jamais autant emprunté de livres à la bibliothèque, tu trouves quelque chose Raven ?

Raven : C'est vague, il parle d'endroit de pouvoir ici mais ce n'est pas très précis.

Ontari : Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, toutes ces recherches, donnez-moi un ennemi à découper et là je serai efficace.

Octavia : Allons, je sais qu'il y a un cerveau sous cette couche de muscles.

Ontari : (Sourire) La ferme Blake.

(Rires)

Clarke : Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une pause.

Bellamy : On pourrait sortir un peu, ça nous ferait du bien ?

Lexa : Il faut continuer, le temps nous est compté.

Clarke : Se tuer à la tâche ne servira à rien non plus Heda, on continuera demain matin.

Aden : Allez, dis oui, une pause ça nous ferait vraiment du bien.

Madi : En plus c'est soirée Karaoké au Bowling ce soir.

Lexa : Karaoké ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Une machine démoniaque.

Lexa : (Plisse les yeux) Vous vous moquez de moi Princesse ?

Anya : (Rire) Bravo Clarke, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à mettre dans cet état notre Heda.

Clarke : Allez Heda, une pause va nous faire le plus grand bien.

Lexa : Très bien, mais je ne monte pas dans votre voiture machine, on prend vos chevaux mécaniques.

Harper : J'appelle les garçons, pour qu'ils nous rejoignent là-bas.

Lexa : Quels garçons ?

Clarke : Wells et John, bonne idée, on se retrouve dans deux heure au bar, ça va à tout le monde ?

Je regarde tout le monde se préparer et je m'assois lourdement sur un siège, est ce que tout va bien à Polis ?

Echo : Titus m'a assuré que Raider et Indra tenaient l'armée à distance, et le sort est encore loin. Nous avons encore du temps, profitons de cette soirée.

Lexa : Tu as raison, mais plus on se rapproche de nos invités et plus il nous sera difficile de faire ce qu'il faut.

Echo : Chaque en chose en son temps, il y a peut-être un moyen d'extraire la pierre de Clarke sans la tuer, je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. On c'est tous attacher à eux, on fera les choses bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Bien, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, même pour le bien de Polis.

Echo : Je sais.

Clarke : Heda, vous voulez que je vous donne une autre leçon de conduite ?

Lexa : Vous comptez vous moquer encore de moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Si vous persistez à m'appeler Princesse, je ne vous parlerai plus, tous les autres m'appellent par mon prénom.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, très bien montrez-moi ça.

On sort et elle grimpe sur sa machine, elle me montre les différents mouvements et descend de la Moto. En trois semaines j'ai réussit que peu de fois à la faire avancer sans encombre, ce qui me frustre au plus haut point.

Clarke : Allez-y doucement, un peu comme si vous dressiez un animal sauvage. Dites-vous que c'est comme quand vous avez eu Etoile.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mon cheval me manque, comment avez-vous fait pour si bien le dessiner, alors que vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?

Clarke : Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi, enfin autrement que dans mes rêves.

Lexa : Vos rêves ?

Clarke : Essayez, tournez les gaz doucement et embrayez, les yeux sur l'horizon.

J'obéis et au bout de dix minutes je maitrise la bête, je regarde la Princesse fièrement qui me souris gentiment.

Clarke : Pas mal Heda, Anya a raison, vous êtes énervante de maitriser tout si facilement.

Lexa : Alexandria, c'est mon prénom. Mais mes proches m'appellent Lexa, merci Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je reste bloquée, mince je n'avais pas imaginé que ça me ferait si plaisir qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'elle me dise le sien. Alexandria, c'est beau et Lexa c'est mignon.

Clarke : Je peux vous appeler Lexa aussi ?

Lexa : Vous pouvez oui, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de l'aide que vous nous apportez et ce malgré les dangers que vous courrez.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, ma vie n'est pas vraiment importante, en comparaison de tout un Royaume.

Lexa : Vous vous trompez, votre vie est précieuse Clarke, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Raven : Eh, on vous attend.

Clarke : On vient, rdv là-bas.

Raven : Ok.

Raven file et j'enfile mon blouson et mon casque, Lexa se décale et s'accroche de nouveau à moi. Je commence à apprécier un peu trop notre proximité, je demanderai à Raven de la prendre à l'avenir, c'est mieux. Deux heures plus tard on rigolait tous, face à Roan qui était incapable de toucher une quille malgré nos trois parties.

Anya : Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça, Il est tellement sérieux la plupart du temps.

Clarke : Je vais lui montrer, tu devrais parler à ta sœur.

Anya : De ?

Clarke : Tu sais de quoi, elle comprendra et vous soutiendra, il est temps que tu te décides à vivre enfin pour toi.

Anya : Nyl comprends, c'est mon devoir de la protéger, je l'ai promis à notre père.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que Nylah comprends ?

Clarke : Je vous laisse.

Je m'approche de Roan qui tente d'écouter Wells, ce vaurien est mort de rire et je lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

Clarke : Je vais te montrer, ne fais pas attention à eux.

Roan : (Soulagé) Merci Prin...Clarke. Ce jeu est bizarre, vous ne chanter pas avec la machine démoniaque ?

Clarke : Je t'en prie, le problème c'est que tu mets trop de force dans tes lancers et du coup tu oublies de viser. Tu vois les trais noirs sur la piste, ils te servent de point de repère pour tirer droit. Je chanterais après le Bowling, tu devrais aussi, ta voix est magnifique d'après ce que je sais.

Roan : J'y penserai, Harper et Monty mon montrer comment faire.

Au bout de vingt minutes, John et Wells râlaient car Roan enchainait les Strikes. Ils sont tous doués, c'est frustrants, il m'a fallu des années avant de bien tirer moi.

Lexa : Bellamy a proposé un billard, j'ignore ce que c'est ?

Clarke : Vous voulez que je vous montre, vous vous amusez ?

Lexa : Cette soirée nous fait le plus grand bien, vous aviez raison.

Clarke : Tant mieux, est ce que tout va bien avec Anya ?

Lexa : Je le savais déjà, j'attendais juste qu'elle m'en parle.

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous allez les laisser ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, je veux que ma sœur soit heureuse et Nylah est une grande guerrière et une amie. Je sais qu'elle prendra soin d'elle si jamais il m'arrivait malheur.

Clarke : Ne parles pas comme ça, je vais te donner la pierre et après tu sauveras ton peuple. Nia et Emerson ne pourront rien faire si tu as la pierre, mais je suis contente pour elles.

Lexa : Moi aussi, vous...je ne veux pas que tu meures Clarke. On trouvera un moyen de récupérer la pierre sans mettre ta vie en danger.

Clarke : Nous verrons, viens je te montre comment on joue au billard.

Au bout d'une heure j'éclate de rire face à la tête de Bellamy, Lexa viens de gagner sa seconde partie d'affilée. Soudain je me fige en voyant Finn. Il me fait signe de le suivre en me montrant un détonateur, l'enfoiré. J'appuis sur mon portable et avance vers lui.

Finn : Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, sinon ta famille et tous ces gens innocents vont mourir. Je veux la pierre, on y va.

Clarke : Où ?

Finn : Au centre de la ville, le plus haut immeuble, il a été construit sur un ancien temple. C'est l'endroit le plus puissant de la ville. Si tu ne meures pas, ma mère m'a promis que je pourrai encore m'amuser avec toi.

Je réprime un frisson quand il passe sa main sur ma joue et m'écarte d'un bond, pas question.

Clarke : Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, où est Pike ?

Finn : (Rire) Il nous attend là-bas, il a tout préparé. Tu es à moi, fais toi une raison, tu sais je suis un Prince sur Polis, tu devrais te sentir honorée que je te choisisse comme compagne.

Clarke : Honoré, tu plaisantes ? Tu m'as droguée et ... (Reteins ses larmes) Si tu me touches Finn, je te tue, crois moi je n'hésiterai pas. Je n'ai plus 17 ans et je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Finn : (Sourire) J'aime les femmes qui me résistent, prends le volant. Fais ce que je te dis, sinon boom.

Clarke : Tu ignores qui m'accompagne, on va venir me chercher et quand ça va arriver, je te suggère de courir vite et loin.

Finn : Nous verrons ça, ta chère Heda ne peut pas te protéger tout le temps.

Clarke : Elle va arriver et crois-moi, tu regretteras.

Une heure plus tard j'étais attachée sur une pierre. Finn avais le doigt toujours sur le détonateur, mais je suppose que ma famille a du faire évacuer le Bowling maintenant.

Pike : On n'a pas le temps de faire à la manière douce, donc récites cette formule et prépares toi à souffrir Clarke.

Clarke : Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Pike : Pour le pouvoir, Polis sera à moi.

Clarke : Polis est à Heda, elle ne vous laissera jamais prendre son Royaume, elle se battra et vous enverras tous en enfer.

Pike : (Plante le poignard dans mon épaule) Que le sang des Gardiennes se réveille, qu'il nous apporte la réponse.

Clarke : (Reçoit un autre coup de couteau) Je ne dirai pas la phrase, vous pouvez me torturer, ça ne changera rien. Je donnerai la pierre à Heda et elle vous détruira.

Pike : (Plante son couteau dans ma jambe) Que le sang des Gardiennes se réveille, donnes-moi la pierre Clarke.

Clarke : NON ! (Hurle de douleurs)

 **POV Lexa :**

Raven : Bon sang, il est entrain de la torturer, Monty tu arrives à ouvrir cette foutu porte ?

Monty : C'est bon, dernier étage.

John : Les renforts arrivent, ils ne pourront pas s'échapper.

Lexa : (Regard dur) Non, car ils vont mourir.

On monte dans un ascenseur et arriver devant la porte je retiens mes larmes en entendant Clarke parler.

Clarke : (Souffre) Elle va arriver, elle va arriver.

On défonce la porte, Bellamy, Roan et Lincoln sautent sur Finn. Pendant que Raven se précipite sur Clarke avec Octavia. Je dégaine mon épée et enlève ma capuche, Pike se décompose sur place et je lui transperce la main avec mon épée. Il lâche son arme et tombe à genou en hurlant.

Raven : Elle a perdu trop de sang, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, tout de suite.

Finn : (Rire) Trop tard, la pierre sera à nous.

John : (Assomme) Je vous jure qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de prison, laissez-les en vie.

Echo : Il pourrait nous servir de monnaie d'échange.

Lexa : Laissez Pike ici, Finn viens avec nous.

Clarke : Lexa...

Je tourne les yeux vers la Princesse et lui attrape la main qu'elle me tend.

Clarke : De notre cendre nous nous relèverons.

Lexa : Pour que la paix règne à nouveau.

Clarke : Que les éléments m'entendent, je confie la pierre à la Heda Lexa Kom Trikru. Que la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air te protège Heda, bonne chance.

Raven : CLARKE !

Je laisse tomber une larme et regarde ma main, la pierre est là.

(Sirène de police)

Bellamy : Partez, ne rendez pas le sacrifice de ma sœur vain, sauvez votre Royaume.

Echo : (Ouvre le portail) Lexa on doit y aller.

Ontari : On ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Octavia : (Larmes) Partez, bonne chance.

Raven : Je vais la sauver, il faut que tu la lâche.

Lexa : Sauvez là, je suis désolée.

Aden : J'ai jeté un sort à Pike, il avouera tout sans nous impliquer, adieu.

Je me penche et embrasse tendrement le front de Clarke, je détache mon pendentif de protection et lui accroche au cou.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver Princesse.

John : Mes hommes arrivent, partez, vite.

Echo : Merci pour tout, vraiment.

Bellamy : Expédiez moi ce monstre en enfer et toute sa famille et on sera quitte.

Anya : (Ma tire en arrière) Elle va s'en sortir, viens.

Un dernier regard et je passe le portail avec ma famille et amis.

Titus : La Pierre ?

Lexa : Où est Nia ? Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute, rassemblez les hommes, nous partons.

Ontari : Sha Heda !

Soldats : Heda, Heda, Heda !

Lexa : POUR POLIS ! A l'attaque…..

 **Fin de la première partie**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECONDE PARTIE :**

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait trois mois que la guerre est finie, grâce à la Pierre notre victoire a été totale et Nia se cache dans les Montagnes maudite. Emerson est morte et les trois quart de son armée à était anéantit. Le soir noir à était repousser mais je m'inquiète quand même. Elle est surement entrain de planifier un autre mauvais coup, ma famille et moi on est cependant nostalgique. On c'est tous liés rapidement à la famille de la Princesse, Clarke...Je serre les dents et regarde l'horizon, j'espère qu'elle est en vie.

Echo : La potion de vérité est enfin prête, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Lexa : Non, Lincoln va m'accompagner c'est mieux pour ce genre de choses.

Echo : Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est sortie, elle est forte.

Lexa : Des nouvelles d'Ontari et Raider ?

Echo : Pas encore, mais apparemment ils ont une piste pour retrouver Jack.

Lexa : Bien, je vais aller interroger le Prince et cette fois il va me dire tout ce qu'il sait.

Echo : Nia va vouloir le récupérer, une fois qu'il ne nous servira plus, que comptes tu faire de lui ?

Lexa : Tout dépendra de ce qu'il va me dire, par amour pour Costia qu'il l'aimait énormément je le laisserai peut être repartir en vie, mais nous verrons.

Echo : Titus aimerait te voir plus tard.

Lexa : J'irai, merci Echo.

Echo : (Pose sa main sur moi) Ils me manquent aussi, mais je sais que nous nous reverrons.

Je souris tristement et rejoins les cachots, Lincoln est déjà là et on avance jusqu'à la cellule de Finn qui se ratatine dans un coin. Un pur élan de dégout m'envahit et je me retiens de lui trancher la gorge avec peine.

Lexa : Linc fait lui tout boire, ça devrait aller vite.

Finn : Ma mère va venir, vous ne serez jamais en paix.

Lincoln : Bois ou je te fais boire, choisis?

Il avale la potion sans discuter et Lincoln l'assoit rudement sur une chaise, respire Lexa, ne perds pas ton sang froid, tu as besoin d'informations.

Lexa : Ton nom ?

Finn : Je suis le Prince héritier Finn du Royaume d'Azgeda, vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirai rien de plus.

Lexa : Où se trouve ta mère ?

Finn : Surement dans les montagnes, c'est notre solution de replis.

Lexa : Comment elle a pu invoquer le sort Noir ?

Finn : Grâce à l'aide d'un Magicien très puissant, il est de notre côté depuis très longtemps.

Lexa : Qui est ce Magicien et où se trouve-t-il ?

Finn : Ma mère le garde près d'elle pour maintenir l'envoutement permanent, il est très puissant donc il n'y a que comme ça qu'il lui obéit. Je ne connais pas son nom, je sais juste qu'il fut votre mentor. Cela amusait beaucoup ma mère de vous prendre tous les gens que vous aimiez et respectiez.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait à Costia ?

Finn : Ma sœur a eu la faiblesse de vous choisir, ma mère ne pardonne pas ce genre de chose, l'amour est une faiblesse et elle le savait très bien. J'ai essayé de la sauver mais j'étais sur Terre, je devais briser Clarke, j'y étais presque arrivé avant que vous ne foutiez tout en l'air.

Lexa : Pourquoi devais tu la briser ?

Finn : La Pierre de part sa nature est une arme du bien, je devais la corrompre et c'est en affaiblissant le cœur de la Princesse que ma mère aurait pu l'utiliser pour son plan.

Lexa : Mais vous n'avez pas réussit ?

Finn : J'y étais presque, mais il a fallut que vous arriviez, déjà que grâce à votre histoire elle avait repris espoir.

Lexa : Qu'avez-vous fait à la Princesse ?

Lincoln : Heda non, la réponse risque de vous faire perdre votre sang froid, souvenez vous des enseignements de Jack.

Lexa : Comment on peut libérez Jack ?

Finn : Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas de Magie en moi. Mais ma mère à un collier de pouvoir, ça l'affaiblira si vous le brisez.

Lexa : Répond, qu'as-tu fait à la Princesse ?

Finn : (Sourire mauvais) Je l'ai séduit, mais elle me résistait, moi un Prince...

Lincoln : Ce que vous avez fait est un blasphème, les Gardiennes des éléments sont pures et sacrées.

Finn : (Rire) Clarke n'est plus pure depuis longtemps, mes hommes et moi on c'est bien amusé avec elle. Son calvaire a duré trois jours, et elle serait toujours à moi si un idiot n'avait pas oublié de l'attacher en partant. Elle n'a jamais pu prouver quoi que ce soit, mais il m'a été difficile de l'approcher après. Son beau père est Juge, j'ai éviter la prison grâce à la Magie.

Je tente de respirer mais une colère sourde s'empare de moi, je sais que je vais exploser, Lincoln le sait aussi et recule doucement. Finn perd son sourire quand il voit mes yeux virer noir, la rage de sang m'envahit et je tire mon épée.

Lexa : (Voix froide) Tu ne verras pas un nouveau lever du soleil, tu vas mourir.

Lincoln : Heda respirez, il peut encore nous être utile et vous le savez, il connaît beaucoup de choses et il pourrait nous servir de monnaie d'échange pour Jack.

Finn : (Rire) Ma mère préférera me laisser mourir que de laisser tomber son joujou, vous avez perdu.

Lexa : (Frappe) Tu n'es qu'un misérable lâche, tu seras exécuté selon nos coutumes demain, je ne salirai pas mon épée pour toi. Lincoln je veux qu'il soit prêt avant le lever du soleil, fais lui regretter ces actes.

Lincoln : (S'incline) Sha Heda, j'obeis.

Je sors prendre l'air, ce misérable, j'aurai dû le faire souffrir plus. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça, je vais me faire un plaisir de le découper en morceau demain.

Lexa : Aden, je sais que tu es là.

Aden : (Apparaît) Lincoln m'a appelé au cas où tu perdes ton calme, ça va ?

Lexa : Non, fais revenir tout le monde, je sais où est Jack.

Aden : Lexa tes yeux sont noirs, ta soif de sang s'est réveillée, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Lexa : Je vais aller m'entrainer avec ma garde, cela me calmera, à plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Aller c'est le grand jour, tu te sens prête ?

Clarke : Oui, j'en ai assez de l'hôpital.

Wells : Tu reviens quand même pour un bilan dans un mois, n'oublies pas.

Clarke : Crois-moi avec ma famille, je ne risque pas d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

Raven : Et, on prend juste soin de toi alors cesses de râler, tout le monde t'attend.

Clarke : Muai, sortons d'ici stp.

Ma sœur pousse mon fauteuil roulant, et oui je suis en vie mais paralysée à cause de Pike. Malgré ça, je ne regrette rien, je sais au plus profond de moi que Lexa a gagné et que son Royaume est sauvé et ça me suffit pour garder le moral.

Raven : Tu vas voir j'ai tout installé, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on n'est pas loin.

Clarke : Je suis paralysée Raven pas complètement handicapée, je m'en sortirai.

Raven : (Grimace) Désolé, je m'inquiète, tu aurais pu venir chez moi au moins un temps.

Clarke : J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu tranquille Rav, ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : Ok, prête pour la fiesta ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Yess, en avant.

Deux heures plus tard je regarde Madi danser avec Illan en souriant, je ne pourrai plus jamais danser avec quelqu'un. Et puis avec qui de toute façon, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn, je n'ai jamais plus accordé ma confiance pour partager ce genre de moment tendre et encore moins une intimité poussée.

Marcus : Eh ma puce, tu t'amuses ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis contente de rentrer à la maison et de voir tout le monde.

Marcus : Mais ?

Clarke : Mais tu sais les choses sont différentes maintenant, je dois juste réapprendre à vivre autrement.

Marcus : Tu sais qu'on est tous là pour toi.

Clarke : Et je vous en remercie, mais j'ai besoin de m'en sortir par moi-même aussi.

Marcus : En tout cas ce psychopathe est en prison à vie, un avis de recherche international est lancé contre Finn, cette fois je te jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Marcus : J'aimerai que tu acceptes de parler de tout ça ma puce, ça te ferai du bien.

Clarke : J'irai voir Nyko, promis.

Marcus : (Embrasse le front) Bien, je vais faire danser ta mère c'est notre chanson.

Clarke : Vas-y, je vous regarde.

Il sourit et file retrouver ma mère plus loin, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'attraper mon verre quand John apparaît en souriant. Il me tend mon verre et s'assoit à côté de moi.

John : Tu crois que ça va pour eux ?

Clarke : J'en sui sûre, Lexa a gagné, je le sais et Finn avec un peu de chance est mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

John : Je l'espère aussi, flic ou pas, je pense que s'il était resté je lui aurai tiré une belle dans la tête.

Clarke : Trop simple, pour le coup j'aime bien la technique d'exécution du Royaume de Polis.

John : Tu devrais finir son histoire, des millions de gens attendent la fin de Heda.

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, vu que Pike a abandonné tous les droits d'auteur à mon encontre ça sera simple.

John : Tu pourrais même intégrer ce qui c'est passé, je veux dire Heda dans notre monde et tout.

Clarke : Il faudrait plusieurs tomes du coup, je pensais juste en faire un pour conclure l'histoire. Je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse enfin, qu'ils le soient tous.

John : Ils le seront grâce à toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu faire ce que tu as fait tu sais, tu es bien plus forte que moi.

Clarke : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et je ne parle pas d'il y a trois mois. Sans votre soutien, je n'aurai jamais pu traverser tout ça. Aujourd'hui il est temps d'aller de l'avant et c'est pour ça que je vais conclure l'histoire d'Heda.

John : Tu vas la marier à une Princesse des éléments ? (Sourire Mutin)

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) N'importe quoi, elle ne m'a jamais vu comme ça voyons.

John : (Rire) Ce qui veut dire que toi ci ?

Clarke : (Rouge) Rho tu m'énerves, je ne la reverrai jamais alors laisses moi donc fantasmer tranquille vaurien.

John : (Sourire) BELL, tu me dois 10 Dollars j'avais raison.

Bellamy : Sur quoi ?

John : Clarke craque sur Heda, donc raboule la monnaie.

Bellamy : (Paie) Tu es faible Clarke, bon j'avoue qu'elle est canon, effrayante mais canon.

Clarke : On en parle d'Echo ou bien ?

John : (Rire) Hoooo et Octavia ne parle que d'Ontari, Raven n'a que le nom de Luna à la bouche. Ils vous ont tous retourné le cerveau ma parole.

Madi : Qui ça ?

Clarke : Rien, salut, tu dois être Illan, je suis Clarke une des sœurs de Madi.

Madi : (Gênée) Illan voici ma famille, N'écoutes pas un mot de ce qu'ils te racontent sur moi, ils exagèrent tous.

Illan : (Sourire) Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Madi me parle souvent de vous, surtout toi Clarke.

Clarke : Ha oui ? Elle exagère, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça comme sœur, non ?

Illan : (Rire) Non, vous êtes même la meilleure, elle vous admire beaucoup et rêve de devenir aussi forte que vous.

Madi : (Rouge) Oui bon, tu n'étais pas obligée de le dire ça, viens je vais te présenter à mes deux autre sœurs et mes parents.

Mon cœur se réchauffe agréablement et je regarde ma petite sœur partir avec amour, oui tout est parfait maintenant. Une fois au fond de mon lit je caresse le pendentif que Lexa m'a donné et m'endors sereinement.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Ontari et Raider ont disparu, Echo et même Titus n'arrivent pas à les localiser.

Lexa : Ils étaient sur la trace de Jack, Nia a du les intercepter. On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas, ils vont mourir.

Anya : Je sais, je pars immédiatement avec la Garde d'élite, je les ramènerai. Toi tu dois rester là, notre peuple a besoin de toi et la Pierre ne peut pas rester sans protection.

Lexa : Très bien je reste, mais tu contactes Aden tous les jours, sinon je viens vous chercher.

Anya : Titus est prévenu, il renforce la barrière de Polis, on ne sait jamais et s'occupe des apprentis.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais convoquer les Généraux, notre paix aura été courte.

Anya : Telle est notre vie, j'y vais, ne fais rien d'imprudent en mon absence.

Lexa : Ramènes-les à la maison.

Deux heures plus tard je regarde mes sœurs partir avec inquiétude, Roan et Luna sont restés près de moi avec Aden, tout les autres sont partis. Je prie tous les Dieux existants, qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

Indra : Polis est bien protégé, ils ne passeront pas, d'autant que son armée est affaiblie, suite à sa défaite.

Lexa : Mais elle a Jack sous son contrôle, tu sais de quoi il est capable.

Indra : Je sais, mais je pense qu'il n'utilise pas ses pleins pouvoirs, une partie de lui doit lutter. Je pense que Nia sert une plus grande force, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour contrôler Jack, j'en suis sur. De plus on à pu arrêter le sort facilement, Jack na pas du y mettre toute sa force pour que ça se passe aussi bien.

Lexa : Je le pense aussi, fais venir Titus, je dois m'entretenir avec lui.

Indra : Et la pierre ?

Lexa : Elle est en sécurité ne t'en fais pas, personne ne s'en emparera.

Elle sort et je m'assois sur mon trône, j'espère que tu accompliras ta mission Aden, la pierre sera plus en sécurité avec la Princesse qu'ici.

Titus : Tu voulais me voir ?

Lexa : Toi et moi on ne s'apprécie pas mais je sais que tu es loyal à Polis. Alors pour une fois parlons-nous franchement, sais-tu qui est derrière tout ça. Autre que Nia évidement, j'ai déjà compris qu'elle a un Maitre.

Titus : Il y a des rumeurs, que par delà les Montagne Maudite il existe un Royaume gouverné par une Reine démoniaque. Elle ne peut sortir de ses terres à cause d'une malédiction, je pense que la Pierre des éléments était pour elle. Le sort Noir l'aurait libérer de ses chaines, elle essaie de vous attirer à elle en s'en prenant à votre famille.

Lexa : Cette Reine on peut la tuer ?

Titus : Seule une Gardienne des éléments le peut, elle a pratiquement exterminé leur peuple. Les dernières l'ont bannie dans ses Terres et se sont enfuies dans différents Royaumes.

Lexa : Le passage des Monde est fermé, donc il nous faudra faire sans Gardienne.

Titus : Je sais, comme je sais que vous n'avez plus la Pierre en votre possession.

Lexa : Si ça tourne mal, je veux que tu gardes Polis à l'abri du mal, promets le moi.

Titus : (S'incline) Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette Terre, Polis tiendra, je vous le promets Heda.

Lexa : Si je meure, sache que la plus jeune sœur de la Princesse peut recevoir la flamme, j'ai sentit son pouvoir. Va la chercher, guides là et protèges la. Dis à la Princesse que j'aurai aimé la revoir une dernière fois, je sais qu'elle fera son devoir.

Titus : Bien, mais vous devez rester ici Heda.

Lexa : Je ne laisserai pas ma famille mourir Titus, pas si je peux l'en empêcher, je suis Heda, personne ne se bat pour moi.

Titus : Anya va vous assassiner si vous vous en sortez, j'espère que vous le savez ?

Lexa : Anya comprendra, j'espère pouvoir les sauver.

Titus : Très bien, autre chose ?

Lexa : Non, tu peux y aller, merci.

Titus : Vous avez tord sur une chose vous savez.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Titus : Je vous apprécie, vous êtes une grande Heda et c'est un honneur de vous servir.

Il s'en va me laissant sans voix, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-ci. Je regagne ma chambre et enfile ma tenue de combat en silence, Luna rentre et souffle en me tendant mon épée.

Luna : Roan et moi on t'accompagne, ce n'est pas négociable sinon je t'attache ici.

Guerrier : Heda, un messager est aux portes de la cité. Il porte l'emblème de la Reine Nia, il demande à vous parler.

Lexa : Préparez-vous, nous partons juste après.

Je sors et grimpe sur mon cheval, Roan et Luna derrière mon dos je m'avance jusqu'au messager qui me sourit méchamment.

Messager : Ma Reine détient vos Sœurs et vos Généraux en otage, vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour vous rendre ou ils mourront. Elle veut aussi récupérer le Prince Finn, il doit repartir avec moi comme gage de votre bonne foie.

Lexa : Si je me rends, ma famille est sauve ?

Messager : Oui, alors ?

Lexa : Roan va chercher Finn stp.

Il obéit sans discuter et dix minutes plus tard il ramène un sac, le messager déglutir en voyant son corps et je le regarde en souriant.

Lexa : Il est encore vivant, mais ne pourra pas avoir d'héritier.

Messager : Ma reine ne va pas être contente.

Lexa : Il mérite mille morts, il n'est en vie que parce que j'estime que ce n'était pas à moi de prendre sa vie mais à la Princesse. Maintenant mènes nous à ta Reine, nous avons assez perdu de sang.

Messager : (Jette la tunique plein de sang d'Aden) Un dernier cadeau de ma Reine, suivez moi.

Je vois Luna serrer les poings et je ramasse la tenue de mon frère les mains tremblantes, je sais qu'il est en vie.

 **POV Clarke :**

Comme à mon habitude je dessinais quand mon médaillon c'est mis à briller intensément. Mon cœur se compresse de peur, Lexa est en danger, elle souffre je le sens. J'attrape mon téléphone et envoi un SMS groupé, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'aller à Polis et vite.

(Téléphone)

Raven : Clarke, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Viens tout de suite, c'est une urgence et prends du matériel médical on va en avoir besoin.

Raven : Ok ? Wells arrive aussi.

Je raccroche et roule jusqu'aux cartons avec les affaires de Pike, il me faut un moyen et vite. Je suis entrain d'étudier des documents quand ma famille et mes amis arrivent chacun à leur tour, je leur montre le médaillon et ils se mettent au travail sans discuter.

Bellamy : ils auraient du nous laisser la Pierre de téléportation, ça aurait été plus simple.

Octavia : Ils sont partis un peu en panique aussi.

Madi : Tu sens quoi ?

Clarke : Elle souffre, beaucoup, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça, même si c'est une Heda. On dirait quelle à abandonné, je ne comprends pas, je la sens plus faible que jamais.

Raven : C'est bizarre votre lien, enfin plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant.

John : L'immeuble où on t'a trouvé est surement un passage, on devrait y retourner.

Je ferme les yeux, c'est un endroit que je préférerai éviter mais Lexa est en danger et je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Harper : Sans la Pierre, ton pouvoir est nul ici, comment on va activer le passage ?

Monty : Il faudrait une puissance magique de l'autre côté, apparemment le passage des Mondes est clos.

Clarke : Continuons à chercher, il faut trouver un moyen.

Aden : (Apparaît et s'écroule) Princesse, je vous retrouve enfin.

Madi : La vache il est couvert de sang, Raven il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Aden : (S'accroche à mon bas) Non, mes sœurs sont prisonnières de Nia, elle veut la Pierre des éléments pour libérer son Maitre. Lexa m'a dit de t'apporter la pierre et de rester avec toi mais je dois rentrer, je ne peux pas les laisser mais tu ne peux pas y aller.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas un fauteuil roulant qui va m'empêcher d'aller sauver ta famille, tu peux ouvrir un passage ?

Aden : Juste une fois, avec la Pierre des Téléportation, pas besoin de passage.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais préparer un sac, les autres vont rester là mais je t'accompagne.

Raven : Tu ne pars pas sans moi.

Octavia : Ou moi.

Bellamy : Je viens aussi, John on te confie Madi. Ramènes-la à mes parents et expliques leur la situation stp.

John : Je viens, Wells va s'en charger.

Wells : Pas question, je viens aussi.

Madi : On vient tous, pas question de se séparer.

Harper : La gamine à raison, on vient, tu auras besoin de soutiens.

Monty : Aden tu sais où elles sont ?

Aden : A Azgeda, il ne sera pas facile d'y entrer mais j'ai un contact.

Clarke : Très bien, Raven il doit aller à l'hôpital où tu peux t'en occuper ici ?

Raven : C'est bon on gère avec Wells mais ça va faire mal.

Aden : Je suis habitué, allez-y, on a peu de temps.

Octavia : On se retrouve dans une heure, je vais chercher un sac. Ontari va être verte que je sois venue la libérer, elle va en faire des cauchemars.

Je rigole, au fond je sais qu'elle est aussi inquiète que moi, je maudis mon fauteuil roulant, Azgeda est difficile d'accès et les chevaux ne passent pas toujours. Espérons qu'Aden soit assez en forme pour me faire léviter en cas de besoin, sinon Bellamy ou un des garçons me portera. Quand une heure plus tard je rentre à nouveau dans le bâtiment je ne peux réprimer un frisson, j'ai tellement perdu ici et tout ça par la faute de Finn encore.

Aden : Finn a été plus que punit, mais Lexa voulait que ce soit toi qui le tue, pour te libérer de ton passé.

Clarke : Elle sait ?

Aden : Oui, je suis désolé que tu es traversée ce genre de choses. Mais tu es forte, tu t'es relevée et tu le feras à nouveau j'en suis sûr, tu es comme Lexa.

Clarke : C'est l'histoire de ta sœur qui m'a sortit de tout ça, je vais la sauver, je te le promets.

Aden : (Tend la Pierre) Tout le monde est prêt ?

Bellamy : On y va, ensemble.

Aden se concentre et le portail apparaît, Wells pousse mon fauteuil et on traverse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, on est dans la forêt, je reconnais cet endroit pour l'avoir dessiné à de nombreuses reprises, c'est à la frontière du Royaume de Lexa.

Aden : Bienvenue à Polis, whoua je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je regarde Aden avec incompréhension et il me dit de me tourner. On est tous avec différents habits d'ici, comme si c'était normal. Octavia a une tenue de guerrière, comme John. Harper et Monty sont habillés comme des marchands, Wells et Raven en soigneurs. Bellamy est en Garde Royale, ça lui va bien et moi je ne connais pas cette tenue ?

Aden : C'est la Tenue des Gardiennes, ton pouvoir s'est réveillé vu que tu es ici.

En effet je me sens forte comme jamais et d'un coup je me rends compte que je sens mes jambes à nouveau. Je me lève sous l'œil étonné de ma famille ainsi que mes amis et Madi me saute au cou en pleurant, je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et lui sèche ses larmes tendrement.

Madi : Tu marches, comment c'est possible ?

Clarke : Magie, j'en suis remplie à présent, ça doit aider.

Madi : Heuu Clarke, ma tenue c'est quoi ?

Clarke : C'est la tenue des héritiers potentiels de la Flamme, tu as été choisit pour succéder à Lexa si jamais elle devait mourir u quelle décide de te passer le relais. Anya t'expliquerai mieux que moi le processus, mais en gros ça veux dire que ta place est à Polis en sécurité et surement pas avec nous.

Madi : Laisses-moi venir, je ne veux pas être séparée de vous, stp.

Aden : Princesse on doit y aller, mon contact est là.

Clarke : Restes derrière moi et tu obéis, compris ?

Madi : Promis, merci Clarke.

Bellamy : Allons-y, on a de la route apparemment.

 **POV Lexa:**

Trois jours que les coups pleuvent, je ne sais pas ce que cherche à faire Nia au juste ? Il est évident que je ne parlerai pas, même pour protéger ma famille. Au moins je mourrai près de ceux que j'aime cette fois ci, un sceau d'eau glacé me réveille et d'un sursaut d'orgueil j'écrase la gorge du soldat. Mais je suis faible et fatiguée de me battre, je sais que j'ai abandonné. Ce n'est pas digne dune Heda, mais jamais je n'aurai pu vivre avec la perte de ma famille aussi.

Nia : Je vois que tu as encore de l'énergie, tu vas payer pour mon fils, pour avoir rendu faible ma fille et pour ma défaite sur Polis. Dis-moi où est la Pierre ou je te jure que cette fois ci je raserai Polis.

Lexa : Tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais que je ne parlerai pas, alors pourquoi insister ?

Nia : Nous allons assister à l'exécution de ton Général, j'espère que tu as fait tes adieux à ta sœur ?

Lexa : Tu as rompu notre accord, ma famille devait être libre si je me rendais.

Nia : Tu croyais vraiment ça ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux, je vous tuerai tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Lexa : Vraiment, il me semble que ton Maitre n'est toujours pas libre.

Nia : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, regardes ta sœur mourir, ensuite viendront les autres.

Je regarde Ontari qui marche fièrement jusqu'à la corde, elle capte mon regard et me sourit, je cherche Echo et Anya quand je les vois attachées à des croix solidement.

Nia : Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à parler Heda ?

Ontari : Du sang de nos ennemis nous nous relèverons ma sœur, relèves la tête, tu es Heda et tu ne baisses les yeux devant personnes.

Lexa : (Larmes) Pour que la paix règne à nouveau. Puissions-nous, nous retrouver ma sœur.

Je relève la tête et braque mon regard à celui de ma sœur qui a fermé les yeux en souriant, tellement fière qu'elle ne montre aucune peur.

Nia : Tuez là !

Octavia : Dites la Reine Nia c'est vous ?

Je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Octavia devant nous, mais comment peut-elle être là ?

Nia : Qui es-tu insolente ?

Octavia : Oui ça doit être vous, vous avez la tête d'une Reine psychopathe. Je suis venue vous avertir que la femme que vous allez pendre me doit un duel, donc je ne peux pas vous laisser la tuer.

Ontari : Tu vas te faire tuer, pars d'ici tout de suite.

Octavia : Bah alors on n'est pas contente de me voir ?

Nia : GARDES ! Arrêtez moi cette folle et jetez la moi aux cachots, ça la fera réfléchir.

D'un coup Octavia disparaît et je souris en voyant que me sœurs ne sont plus attachées à leurs croix. Elle faisait diversion, Nia semble comprendre qu'il se passe un truc pas normal car elle me regarde méchamment.

Nia : Qui c'était ?

Lexa : Aucune idée, vous avez de drôles de personnages dans votre peuple on dirait.

Nia : (Serre ma gorge) Réponds, qui est ce ? Quels sont ces pouvoirs, j'en ai assez, Jack fais la parler maintenant.

Mon cœur se serre de douleur en voyant mon ancien Mentor avancer, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Jack : Oui ma Reine.

Lexa : Pardonnez-moi Maitre, j'aurai du venir vous chercher.

Jack : (Mental) Je suis désolé ça va faire mal, Clarke arrive suis la sans discuter.

(Cri de douleurs)

Jack : Réponds à ma Reine, qui était cette femme ?

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Je l'ignore, Maitre vous devez combattre le sort, vous êtes le plus grand Magicien des Royaumes.

Nia : Inutile, il ne répond qu'à moi.

Jack : (Mental) Je suis la dernière barrière qui maintient Allie dans son Royaume, laisses la croire qu'elle me contrôle si ça lui fait plaisir, Clarke saura quoi faire, dis lui d'écouter ses rêves ils la guideront.

Lexa : Je ne vous dirai rien.

Jack : Son esprit est fort ma Reine, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Guerrier : Ma Reine, les prisonniers se sont échappés des Cachots, les Gardes sont tous morts.

Nia : Pendez moi celle-ci et emmenez Heda au Palais, Jack surveilles là.

Jack : Oui ma Reine.

Clarke : (Apparaît) Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été présentés Reine Nia ?

Nia : Saisissez vous d'elle c'est la Gardienne des éléments, elle doit avoir la Pierre avec elle.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ho oui j'ai la Pierre, lâchez Heda tout de suite ou je rase votre Royaume.

Nia : (Sourire mauvais) Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?

Clarke : Que le Feu réponde à mon appel, et que l'Air me transporte.

Sous mes yeux ébahis Clarke déchaine son pouvoir, la Reine a fini par reculer et je vois Jack sourire avec fierté. Il me fait signe de sauter et j'obéis sans discuter, j'atterris dans les bras d'Echo qui me serre fort contre elle.

Echo : Bon sang, j'ai cru que c'était fini cette fois.

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien ?

Echo : Anya est la plus touchée avec toi, on doit partir viens.

Lexa : Attends, je ne peux pas laisser Clarke ici ?

Aden : Ne discutes pas Lexa, Clarke nous couvre, on y va.

J'obéis à contre cœur et deux heures plus tard on s'arrête enfin, trois soldats d'Azgeda sortent et je tire mon épée.

Aden : Non, ils sont avec nous, c'est Nathan. Il nous a guidé jusqu'à toi, voici Jackson et Emori.

Lexa : Merci.

Nathan : Reposez vous, c'est un endroit sûr, la Princesse va arriver et nous partirons.

Raven : Je vais t'examiner, enlèves ta tunique.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ai réussit à créer assez de désordre pour couvrir leur fuite, je suis tellement en colère contre Lexa, elle a abandonné je l'ai vu dans son regard. Elle a toujours été si forte, la voir si faible m'a brisé le cœur.

Jack : Clarke par ici, dépêches-toi, tu as peu de temps.

Clarke : Papa, que fais-tu là ?

Jack : Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, rentres à Polis, il faut détruire Nia et le reste de son armée avant que la barrière qui retient Allie ne cède, tout ce sang n'est pas bon, elle s'en nourrit.

Bellamy : Vous voulez dire quoi par là ?

Jack : Je reste pour maintenir la barrière, c'est ma mission. Protèges ta sœur, je dois partir, Nia doit me chercher.

Clarke : Non, viens avec nous, on trouvera un moyen ensemble.

Jack : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Dis à Raven que je l'aime, pars maintenant, puissions-nous, nous retrouver ma Princesse.

Il m'embrasse le front et je me retrouve avec Bellamy aux frontières du palais. On grimpe sur nos chevaux et on rejoint le point de rdv avec les autres, je suis rassurée de voir tout le monde en seul morceau, bien qu'amoché. Je descends de cheval et me dirige droit vers Lexa pour lui décrocher une gifle magistrale qui semble résonner dans toute la forêt. Curieusement personne ne bouge et je regarde Lexa durement.

Clarke : Tu as abandonné, tu t'es livrée à cette folle et pourquoi au juste ? Tu es Heda, la Flamme t'a choisi pour ton courage, ta détermination et ta sagesse. Tu es le symbole de l'espoir pour ton peuple, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner jamais et encore moins de mourir comme ça. Regardes-moi, si tu refais une chose pareil c'est moi qui te tue, c'est compris ?

(Silence)

Je reprends mon souffle, Lexa n'a pas décroché un mot et fait une chose que je n'avais pas prévue en se jetant dans mes bras. Je reste un peu les bras ballants avant de resserrer mes bras autour d'elle en fermant les yeux, elle m'a vraiment fait peur.

Lexa : Tu es en vie ?

Je la regarde avec interrogation et croise son regard remplit de larmes ce qui me tord l'estomac, elle semble ne pas en revenir, elle a du croire que je n'avais pas survécu à mes blessures tout ce temps.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Je suis là, viens on doit rentrer à Polis.

Lexa : Oui, attends ton père il est...

Clarke : Je sais, on en parlera plus tard, pour le moment vous avez tous besoin de repos, vous êtes blessés et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

Raven : Ils vont avoir du mal à tenir sur un cheval pour rentrer.

Clarke : On va les porter, Lincoln tu peux avertir Polis qu'on arrive stp ? Echo va t'envoyer, ça ira plus vite qu'à cheval.

Lincoln : Sha Gardienne, j'y vais.

Je vois Lexa tanguer sur ses jambes dangereusement et monte sur mon cheval, grâce à l'air je la transporte contre moi et fais pareil pour les autres blessés.

Madi : Aden c'est évanoui, ça ira ?

Clarke : On doit rentrer à Polis, ça ira mieux là-bas, en avant.

Lexa lutte contre l'inconscience et s'accroche fermement à moi, on ne tiendra jamais comme ça.

Clarke : Je vais utiliser l'air à pleine puissance, tenez bien nos blessés, ça va secouer.

Raven : Luna perd pas mal de sang, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Nylah : Pareil pour Anya, combien de temps pour arriver ?

Nathan : Tout dépend de la Magie de la Princesse, Emori va rester surveiller la montagne pour nous.

John : Alors je reste avec elle, elle me fera rentrer.

Clarke : Tu es sûre ?

John : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me rapprocher de ton père et monter un plan avec lui, donnons juste un jour de rdv ?

Lexa : Dans un mois, nous raserons définitivement toute résistance, soyez prudents, Nia est folle et bien entourée.

Emori : Je veillerai sur lui Heda, on vous attendra avec d'autres hommes si on peut.

Clarke : Bien, en route Echo tu peux maintenir les chevaux, je fais le reste ?

Echo : Oui je pense qu'il me reste assez d'énergie pour ça.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens la pierre à l'intérieur de moi réagir, utiliser mes pouvoirs m'est venue rapidement et heureusement vu les circonstances.

Lexa : Merci d'être venu Princesse.

Clark : Toujours, je te ramène chez toi maintenant.

Je lève les mains et le vent nous transporte rapidement jusqu'à Polis. J'arrive complètement épuisé devant les portes et soupire de soulagement quand je les vois s'ouvrir devant nous.

Titus : Bienvenue Gardienne, bienvenue dans la cité de Polis.

Devant mes yeux ébahis la ville se dévoile et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, c'est comme dans mes dessins.

Octavia : Hé bein, pas mal.

Ontari : Contente que ça te plaise et merci d'être venue nous chercher, on vous doit la vie, c'est une dette que je n'oublierai pas. Mais je t'interdis de risquer ta vie à nouveau pour moi Blake.

Octavia : Il n'y a pas de dettes entre amies et je fais ce que je veux Général.

Ontari : C'est ce que nous sommes ? Amies ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Je sais que tu fantasmes sur moi, mais oui nous sommes amies.

Ontari : (Frappe l'épaule d'Octavia) Idiote.

Je descends de cheval et soutiens discrètement Lexa qui marche fièrement jusqu'au Palais. A peine les porte refermées qu'elle manque de s'écrouler mais je la rattrape et la soulève, merci le vent encore une fois.

Titus : Ils ont tous besoin de repos, vous aussi, viens je vais vous installer, nous parlerons demain.

Clarke : Merci Titus, je reste près d'elle.

Titus : Naturellement Gardienne, vous ne serez pas dérangée, suivez moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

C'est la lumière qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, il me faut un peu de temps pour remettre les derniers événements dans mon esprit. Je regarde Clarke dormir, sa main est sur ma cuisse et j'évite tout mouvement pour ne pas la déranger. Elle est venue sans hésiter me sauver, alors que moi je l'ai abandonnée à une mort quasi certaine. Je ferme les yeux en me rappelant mes dernière actions, ça ne me ressemble pas d'abandonner comme cela. Je frotte ma joue un instant, personne n'a jamais osé lever la main sur moi comme ça. Elle avait l'air si en colère après moi, mais j'ignore pourquoi ? Ma mort ne lui causera pas beaucoup de tord, ça la soulagera même je pense. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ce qui est sûr c'est que je préfère quand elle est près de moi, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais le souvenir de Costia est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire. De plus elle mérite tellement mieux que moi, on va aller chercher Jack et ma Princesse pourra rentrer chez elle. Loin de Polis et de la guerre loin de moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Clarke : Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Lexa : J'ai dormis longtemps ?

Clarke : Trois jours, Titus a usé de beaucoup de Magie pour te remettre sur pied, un peu plus longtemps dans les mains de cette folle et tu serais morte.

Lexa : Je sais, je suis désolée d'avoir abandonné, depuis Costia je me sens vide et j'essaie vraiment, mais...

Clarke : Après l'histoire avec Finn, je ne pensais qu'à en finir avec cette vie. Rien de ce que disait ma famille ne suffisait, cette pensée m'a suivi durant un an, jour et nuit. Il m'a détruite, complètement et il m'a fallu du temps pour avancer. Trois choses m'ont permis de le faire, ma famille et surtout Madi qui m'a crié si fort dessus que j'ai réagis. Mon projet de devenir illustratrice et de décorer les Tomes de ton histoire, je me suis alors jetée à corps perdu dans mes études. Et la dernière chose c'est toi, je voulais te ressembler. Ton courage, ta détermination ont été un modèle pour moi, ils m'ont permis de croire que malgré les épreuves, des jours meilleurs arriveront. Si toi tu abandonnes Lexa, mon Monde ne tournera plus dans le bon sens, tu es forte, courageuse et indestructible. Tu es mon héroïne, je t'aiderai à vaincre Nia et Allie. Je t'aiderai à obtenir la paix que tu désires tant, alors stp redeviens la Heda que je connais. Redeviens la Heda qui a vaincu les hommes de la Montagne à la force de son poignet. Redeviens la Lexa qui a prononcé son serment avec tant de conviction le jour de son ascension. Redeviens celle que ton peuple admire et craint, redeviens cette personne Lexa, redeviens mon Héroïne, stp.

Whoua, ok je crois que je suis amoureuse, douce illusion que de croire, je sais que je le suis. Je m'approche de Clarke et pose mes lèvres sur son front avec tendresse.

Lexa : Je ne faiblirai plus, je suis Heda, il est temps de finir tout ça.

Clarke : Bien, je vais te laisser te préparer, fais-moi appeler au besoin.

Elle s'en va mais je la retiens par la main et l'enferme dans mes bras, elle semble surprise mais me rend mon étreinte en silence. On reste un moment comme ça, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit près de moi.

Lexa : Merci Princesse.

Clarke : De rien Heda, à plus tard.

Cette fois je la laisse partir et me regarde dans mon miroir, je fais peur à voir. Après un bon bain je m'habille de ma tenue de Commandante et souris en voyant un plateau de nourriture bien garni qui m'attend. Aden est passé par là on dirait, la première chose à faire et de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. Je sors donc de mes quartiers et tombe sur Lincoln, qui monte la Garde devant ma porte.

Lincoln : Je suis heureux de te voir debout, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lexa : Tu sais où se trouve ma famille ?

Lincoln : Sha Heda, Echo et Aden son avec Maitre Titus. Anya se repose encore, Nylah veille sur elle. Ontari est avec Octavia et Raider entrain de préparer les troupes. Luna et Roan sont avec le groupe de la Princesse, ils leur font visiter Polis.

Lexa : Parfait, je veux que tous les ambassadeurs soient là dans une heure, fais appeler Nathan et Jackson.

Lincoln : Tout de suite Heda, autre chose ?

Lexa : Finn ?

Lincoln : Resté à Azgeda, mais au vu de son état il ne bougera pas de son lit avant un moment.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) J'aurai du le tuer de mes mains, as-tu découvert des choses intéressantes pendant notre séjour à Azgeda ?

Lincoln : Sha, le peuple gronde, j'ai parlé avec Nathan et la Reine a du mal à tenir ses guerriers de plus en plus. Ils sont prêts à se soulever à la moindre étincelle.

Lexa : Parfait, dis à Echo de venir stp, j'ai une idée, tu peux disposer.

Lincoln : (S'incline) La Princesse t'aime beaucoup aussi si tu te poses la question.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à ses paroles qu'il s'éclipse, Lincoln peut lire l'esprit, son clan a cette particularité mais ça a tendance à les rendre fou à force. Peu arrive à canaliser ce pouvoir, aussi la plupart du temps, Lincoln reste silencieux et dans son coin et de temps en temps laisse éclater toute sa rage dans un combat. Il est terriblement efficace et c'est un avantage non négligeable dans une bataille.

Echo : (Rentre) Tu m'as fait demander ? Tu vas mieux ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai un plan écoutes moi.

 **POV Clarke :**

J'écoute d'une oreille Luna expliquer les différences entre chaque quartier, je connais déjà. Madi regarde le bâtiment des apprentis avec interrogation et l'inquiétude me serre le cœur,

Clarke : Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, il y assez d'apprentis pour succéder à Lexa.

Madi : Depuis que nous sommes ici, je me sens appelée vers cet endroit.

Clarke : La Flamme t'appelle, tous les apprentis le ressentent au début.

Madi : Je pense qu'il faut que j'y aille, je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais Lexa ne va pas mourir de sitôt, et je veux apprendre avec Anya et les autres apprentis, c'est mon devoir.

Clarke : Je suis sensée dire quoi à Maman et Papa et tu oublies Illan ?

Madi : Papa et Maman comprendront, ma place est ici, comme toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie que depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Polis. Illan ...je ne pense que se soit l'homme qui m'est destiné, même si il est gentil.

Clarke : Tu es sure de toi Mad, une fois que tu seras rentrée en apprentissage, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible.

Madi : Je suis sûre, tu m'accompagnes ?

Raven : Où comptes-tu aller la crevette ?

Clarke : Accomplir sa destiné, continuez sans nous, je reviens.

Raven : Et, deux secondes, je suis sensée faire quoi moi ?

Luna : Je te montre où j'habite ? Je te dois une bière après tout, Roan doit rejoindre la Garde.

Raven : Ok, (Serre Madi dans ses bras) pas d'imprudence hein ?

Madi : Promis, à plus tard.

Deux heures plus tard je regarde ma sœur partir avec Anya qui est enfin debout, Nylah me tapote l'épaule gentiment et je souffle de lassitude.

Clarke : Mes parents vont me tuer.

Nylah : (Rire) Je sais que c'est dur, mais Anya veillera sur elle et moi aussi, je t'en fais la promesse Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, je vois que tu as un joli bracelet d'union ?

Nylah : (Rouge) Anya m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui, on compte se marier après la guerre, tu es invitée bien sûr, sans toi ça n'aurait pas était possible.

Clarke : Mais si, Lexa ne vous aurait pas laissé comme ça indéfiniment, ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez.

Nylah : Cela crève les yeux pour vous aussi, tu lui as parlé ?

Clarke : Elle vient de perdre son grand amour, et moi je suis...j'ignore ce que tu sais mais Finn...

Nylah : En refusant tout contact avec autrui et surtout l'amour, tu le laisses gagner Clarke. Lexa est pareil que toi, vous pourriez vous reconstruire ensemble.

Clarke : Je suis brisée Nylah, mais je l'aiderai à instaurer la Paix.

Nylah : Pour cela il te faut d'abord la trouver dans ton cœur Princesse.

Elle s'en va et je rejoins la tour centrale, ma chambre est immense et je me prélasse dans un bain un moment. Le soleil se couche et j'entends frapper à ma porte, Lexa se tient devant moi toute timide et je la laisse entrer.

Lexa : Je me demandais si tu voulais diner en ma compagnie ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir oui, ici ?

Lexa : Heuuu non dans mes quartiers, tout est prêt.

Clarke : Je te suis alors, tu as pu organiser les choses ?

Lexa : Oui, demain si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai que tu viennes parler aux ambassadeurs. Certains mettent en doute mes capacités, ma dernière action les a déçus.

Clarke : Personne n'est infaillible Lexa, tu as le droit d'être faible de temps en temps.

Lexa : Heda ne peut pas se le permettre.

Clarke : Mais Lexa si, que veux tu que je fasse ?

Lexa : Titus pense, tu n'es pas obligée bien sûr, mais il pense que si tu me jurais loyauté ça calmerai un peu les esprits.

Clarke : Hooo, si je fais ça, je devrai t'obéir ?

Lexa : Techniquement oui, mais je suis réaliste, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Clarke : (Frappe son épaule) C'est comme ça que tu essaies de me convaincre ?

Lexa : Non, c'est comme ça.

D'un coup je suis plaquée contre sa porte et elle m'embrasse passionnément, la vache mon cœur va exploser.

Clarke : (Essoufflés) Whoua, tu... j'avoue que c'est assez efficace comme technique.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue en souriant) J'ai besoin de toi Princesse, resteras tu près de moi comme promis ?

Clarke : Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, mais je dois d'abord parler à ma famille avant de te donner une réponse.

Lexa : Bien, je comprends, on mange ?

Clarke : Lexa, qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Parce que je...tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, par quoi je suis passée. Et malgré ça tu voudrais de moi ?

Lexa : Tu connais tout de moi, et moi si peu mais dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi j'ai su.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Tu es ma chance d'être enfin heureuse, j'espère être celle qui te rendra heureuse aussi.

Clarke : Lexa je...est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu n'as pas besoin de permission pour cela, jamais.

Je souris et capture ses lèvres à nouveau, le baiser est beaucoup plus tendre et témoin de notre affection réciproque. Il semble que Madi et Nylah avaient raison, ma place est ici, près d'elle.

Clarke : (Pose mon front sur son épaule en fermant les yeux) J'accepte, demain je te jurerai loyauté, ensuite on détruira Nia et Allie et on sera heureuse, ensemble.

Lexa : Ce plan me plait beaucoup, viens j'ai faim.

On s'assoit et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le lit, je n'ai jamais pu franchir le pas. Même avec une femme, j'ai eu des bisous et des séances de pelotage poussées mais ensuite je panique et... Mes yeux se voilent d'inquiétude et c'est une douce caresse sur ma joue qui me fait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Lexa : Nous avons le temps ma Princesse, ne t'inquiètes pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke rentrer dans la salle du conseil, elle est magnifique et je retiens avec peine un sourire. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une telle femme près de moi, je suis bien décidée à nous laisser une chance.

Titus : Voici la Princesse Clarke, Gardienne des éléments.

Clarke : (S'agenouille devant moi tête baissés) Moi Clarke, Gardienne des éléments détentrice de la Pierre sacrée jure loyauté à Lexa Kom Trikru la Heda du Royaume de Polis. Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun Heda. (Ma vie est tienne Commandante)

Lexa : Relèves toi Gardienne, j'accepte ton serment et mieux encore je te le retourne, tu es à présent sous ma protection.

Je m'agenouille devant Clarke qui semble étonnée, mais finit par me sourire tendrement, les Ambassadeurs applaudissent et je me relève.

Lexa : Je veux anéantir une bonne fois pour toute Nia, son peuple ne lui est plus fidèle. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour qu'ils explosent, nous serons cette étincelle. Une menace bien plus grande encore que Nia se cache dans les montagnes, le Magiciens Suprême Jack c'est sacrifié ces dernières années pour la contenir. C'est à nous maintenant de lui venir en aide, que vos guerriers se tiennent prêts dans une semaine, nous partons en guerre.

Ambassadeurs : SHA HEDA !

Plus tard je suis devant le plan des montagnes d'Azgeda, ma famille est là avec l'ensemble de mes conseillers. Il y a aussi le groupe de la Princesse et bien sûr Clarke, Clarke qui attire mon regard à nouveau, elle semble perdue dans ses pensés.

Lexa : Princesse, vous êtes avec nous ?

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi Heda, mon père me parlait. J'ai des informations à vous transmettre, il semble que la situation bouge plus rapidement que prévu à Azgeda.

Lexa : Nous vous écoutons, qu'attend Jack de nous ?

Clarke : Nous devons anéantir Nia, il s'occupera de la barrière qui retient Allie, avec moi.

Bellamy : Quoi ? Pas question, Echo m'a dit que la dernière barrière avait tué pratiquement toutes les Gardiennes, c'est trop dangereux.

Clarke : Je suis la seule avec assez de pouvoir pour l'aider, Maitre Titus dois rester à polis et Echo doit rester avec Heda.

Aden : Je peux vous aider moi.

Clarke : Non, je ne mettrai pas ta vie en jeu Aden, veilles sur les apprentis comme prévu.

Aden : Mais je...

Lexa : Aden, la Princesse a raison, ta place est ici.

Octavia : Tu comptes te sacrifier à nouveau ?

Clarke : Non, pas cette fois.

Raven : Alors quoi on ne peut rien faire ?

Lexa : J'ai déjà vos positions pour la bataille à venir, vous aurez l'occasion d'aider.

Harper : Très bien, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Lexa : Monty et Toi vous allez avec Nylah, vous serez en charge de ramener les innocents à l'abri. Anya tu seras chargé avec Roan et quelques hommes de ramener les blessés à Raven et Wells qui restent en retrait. Bellamy tu accompagnes Clarke et Jack avec Lincoln. Vous les protégerez au besoin le temps qu'il renforce la barrière. Ontari, Octavia vous êtes avec Raider au cœur de la bataille avec moi et le plus gros des troupes. Echo tu nous couvres, Luna restera avec toi. Nathan, je veux que tu me ramènes Finn, vivant de préférence. Jackson t'accompagnera avec deux autres hommes, vous retrouverez Emori et John et le reste de nos alliés. Titus tu restes à Polis, Aden aussi, protégez la cité, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver durant la bataille. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous le monde approuve et sort se préparer, je retiens Clarke et la regarde un moment. Elle finit par poser sa main sur ma joue et d'un coup je suis enveloppée de chaleur, elle utilise ses pouvoirs.

Clarke : Que les éléments te protègent mon amour, ne sois pas inquiète, nous nous retrouverons je le sais.

Sa Magie m'entoure d'un coup, Titus et Echo rentrent comme des fous et baissent leurs bâtons quand ils voient que je ne suis pas en danger. Aden regarde Clarke avec admiration et je me tourne vers ma sœur pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

Echo : Elle t'a offert la Protection des éléments, c'est quasi invulnérable comme barrière.

Clarke : N'en profites pas pour te mettre en danger de façon inconsidéré stp.

Titus : Vous ne cessez de m'étonner Princesse, il faut des années d'entrainement pour créer une barrière normalement.

Clarke : J'apprends vite, les livres que vous m'avez donné aide beaucoup, je vous remercie.

Aden : Hooo, je viens de comprendre d'où ton pouvoir provient.

Clarke : Je te fais confiance pour garder le secret.

Aden : (Fier) Bien sur, jamais je ne te trahirai.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sais, veilles bien sur Madi pour moi stp.

Aden : Promis.

Lexa : Vous pouvez nous laisser svp ?

Echo : On va tout préparer, Princesse merci.

Clarke : Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

Ils sortent à nouveau et j'embrasse Clarke amoureusement, mes mains deviennent baladeuses mais elle ne m'arrête pas.

Lexa : (Essoufflés) J'ai tellement envie de toi Princesse, mais je t'ai promis d'attendre que tu sois prête, alors évite de me tenter trop stp.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Mon cœur semble exploser de bonheur et je me jette sur ses lèvres à nouveaux. On se retrouve très vite dans mes quartiers, dans son regard aucun doute, aucune peur et je l'allonge sur le lit doucement.

Lexa : Tu es sûre de toi ?

Clarke : Je veux être à toi entièrement, fais moi l'amour Lexa, stp.

Mes derniers doutes envolés j'entreprends de lui prouver mon amour une partie de la nuit, elle me rend bien la chose et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que nous nous endormons.

Lexa : (Murmures) Je t'aime aussi Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais, dors demain nous devons partir, mon père ne teindra pas plus longtemps.

Lexa : Promets-moi de revenir stp ?

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi Lexa, même la mort ne pourrait nous séparer, souviens toi de cela mon amour.

Lexa : Clarke que vas tu faire ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Nous sommes enfin aux portes d'Azgeda, je regarde ma famille avec tendresse et Lexa avec amour une dernière fois et m'avance dans la forêt.

Bellamy : Je crois que notre place est ici tu sais, je me sens à ma place à Polis.

Clarke : A Polis où près d'Echo ?

Bellamy : (Rougis) Je ne crois pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être timide, qu'est ce qui te retient ?

Lincoln : Voila Jack, je suis heureux de vous revoir Maitre.

Jack : Moi aussi mon grand, tu as pu maitriser ton pouvoir parfaitement, je suis fière de toi.

Lincoln : Merci Maitre, vous avez un plan je suppose ?

Jack : Oui, la Reine a dû se rendre compte maintenant que son enchantement est brisé, Lexa va pouvoir s'en occuper facilement. Nous on va à la barrière du Royaume maudit, Allie ne doit pas être libérée où Polis est perdu.

Clarke : Que faut-il faire ?

Jack : Un sacrifice, le mien suffira. Je suis assez puissant pour que la barrière tienne environ 1000 ans, ça nous laisse le temps de...

Clarke : Non, si tu crois que je vais te laisser te sacrifier sans rien faire, je viens à peine de te retrouver, Raven et maman ne t'ont pas encore vu.

Jack : C'est le seul moyen, ou alors on sacrifie la Pierre des éléments, ce qui te fera perdre tes pouvoirs et donc...

Clarke : Je serai paralysée à nouveau, ce n'est pas grave ça. Je peux vivre sans l'usage de mes jambes, mais plus sans toi.

Bellamy : Elle a raison Jack, vous faites partie de cette famille et on se protège tous.

Lincoln : Maitre, soyez raisonnable svp. Lexa et Polis ont besoin de vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous sacrifier encore une fois.

Jack : Très bien, mais je te préviens Clarke, ça va faire très mal, la Pierre va lutter pour rester en toi.

Clarke : Je sais, allons-y, la bataille a commencé.

On rejoint la barrière et on se fige en voyant une armée de monstre, devant une femme en armure rouge sang se tient fièrement, Allie.

Allie : Mon petit Jack, je vois que tu m'as ramené comme prévu la Gardienne des éléments.

Jack : Vous me croyez en votre pouvoir n'est-ce pas, mais d'après vous comment se fait-il que depuis 20 ans plus personne ne passe la barrière pour renforcer votre pouvoir ?

Allie : (Colère) Tu ne peux pas résister à mon envoutement, je suis beaucoup plus puissante que toi.

Jack : Non, pas tant que la barrière est en place.

Allie : Elle va tomber, le sang coule à flot, ça la nourrit et j'aurai ma vengeance.

Clarke : Je vous en empêcherai, Bellamy, Lincoln, des guerriers arrivent.

Lincoln : On s'en occupe Gardienne, je dois vous ramener à Lexa, alors ne mourrez pas.

Bellamy : (Tire son épée) Comment c'est possible que je sache me servir d'une épée au juste ?

Jack : Ils vont avec la tenue, petit cadeau de bienvenue de ma part quand vous avez passé la frontière de Polis.

Bellamy : Pratique, ne fais rien de stupide Clarke, ou je viens te chercher au Royaume des morts par la peau du cul.

Clarke : (Rire) Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère, veilles sur cet inconscient Lincoln stp.

Lincoln : Sha Princesse.

Allie : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, à l'attaque.

Des milliers de guerriers et créatures s'écrasent sur la barrière et je lève les mains en même temps que mon père. La Pierre lutte de toutes ses forces pour rester en moi et je pose un genou à Terre en sueur.

Jack : (Inquiet) Clarke, ça risque de te tuer, ma vie est moins importante que la tienne, stp.

Clarke : Non, je teindrai, j'ai promis à Lexa de revenir et toi tu as juré de ne pas te sacrifier, on continu.

(Bruit de combat)

Bellamy : Il en arrive d'autres, on va être dépassé.

Jack : (Invocation) Echo, Luna, Lincoln et Bellamy ont besoin d'aide pour tenir les guerriers.

Echo : Oui Maitre, Clarke tu saignes ça va ?

Clarke : (Essuie son nez) Je vais bien, on a besoin d'un peu de temps.

Luna : On va vous en donner, ne meures pas Princesse.

Jack : (Fier) Tout le monde semble beaucoup t'aimer.

Clarke : (Sourire triste) C'est mon charme ravageur.

Jack : (Sourire) Je suis si fier de toi, je n'aurai pas pu imaginer mieux comme enfant. J'ai été béni avec Raven et toi, concentres toi, ensemble ma fille.

Allie : Tu sembles forte comme ça, mais je connais quelqu'un qui a réussit à te briser. Je connais quelqu'un qui te fait trembler de peur, qui hante tes nuits.

Malgré moi le visage de Finn apparait et je ferme les yeux, non pas question. Il est hors d'état de nuire, Lexa l'a taillé en pièce, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Finn : Alors je t'ai manqué ? A moi oui, tu sais j'adore vraiment la Magie, Allie m'a remis d'aplombs. Elle m'a même donné quelques pouvoirs, tu veux jouer avec moi Clarke ?

Cette simple phrase me replonge dans mes pires cauchemars et je frissonne violement, la voix de mon père semble lointaine. J'ai du mal à garder pied dans la réalité, il ne peut pas être là, c'est une illusion, concentres toi Clarke. Mais quand il fait mine de me toucher je recule cassant ainsi mon incantation.

Jack : Clarke, écoutes moi tu es plus forte que lui, tu l'as toujours était.

Bellamy : CLARKE !

Bellamy s'interpose d'un coup mais Finn ne recule pas, il n'est pas là c'est pour ça, Allie sourit et je vois mon père lutter pour maintenir l'incantation.

Lexa : Ma Princesse tu es forte, je sais que tu reviendras vers moi, ouvres les yeux et bats toi mon amour.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et invoque à pleine puissance le feu, l'illusion de Finn disparaît enfin et je reprends l'incantation, mon frère semble rassurer et retourne au combat.

Jack : C'est bien ma fille, continue.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ontari : Lexa ils semblent possédés, je ne comprends pas ?

Octavie : Je croyais qu'ils ne croyaient plus en leur Reine, ils se battent comme des diables.

John : Heda par ici, elle les a envoutés, Emori et moi on l'a trouvé, il faut la tuer et tout redeviendra normal.

Emori : Elle est en haut de la plus haute tour, sa porte est bien gardée.

Lexa : Très bien, Raider, Indra avec moi, les autres vous essayez de contenir un maximum, je vais mettre fin à tout ça.

On court dans les escaliers quand je ressens une peur terrible m'envahir, Clarke. Je serre les dents en voyant ce que ma Princesse voit et me concentre pour lui parler. J'ignore si c'est grâce à sa protection mais ça semble marcher car elle reprend son incantation.

Indra : Nous y sommes, il y a six gardes, on s'en occupe, vous foncez.

John : (Tire son poignard) Clarke ?

Lexa : Avec Bellamy et Lincoln, ils sont entrain de renforcer la barrière avec Jack.

John : Ne mourrez pas, elle a besoin de vous, on y va.

Je les regarde attaquer les gardes en hurlant et fonce dans la salle, je défonce la porte d'un grand coup de pied et me retrouve devant une Nia souriante et un Finn plus misérable que jamais.

Nia : Tiens Heda, tu reviens te jeter à mes pieds ?

Lexa : C'est finis, tu vas mourir, tu vas enfin payer pour Costia et toutes ces vies que tu as pris.

Nia : Mes enfants sont faibles, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Elle fonce sur moi et j'évite son coup à la dernière seconde, elle n'utilise pas la Magie, je comprends vite pourquoi quand la barrière de Clarke m'entoure la faisant reculer de trois pas. J'en profite pour briser son collier, la faisant tomber à genou.

Nia : Une barrière des éléments, comment ?

Lexa : Tu sembles apeurée Nia, un souci ?

Nia : Enfant ignorant, sais-tu ce qu'elle t'a accordé au moins ?

Lexa : Sa protection ?

Nia : Sa vie, elle a partagé son âme avec toi. Si je te tue, elle suivra de près et ma victoire sera totale.

Lexa : Sauf que c'est moi qui vais te tuer, quand à toi misérable, ma Princesse achèvera mon travail.

Finn : (Tremble de peur) Mère partons, allons sur Terre svp.

Nia : (Air dégouté) Tu n'es qu'un lâche mon fils, Costia au moins n'a pas supplié pour sa vie.

Entendre le nom de mon premier amour me serre le cœur et j'attaque avec force Nia qui recule de plus en plus. J'arrive à lui enfoncer mon épée dans l'épaule et elle recule.

Nia : On se reverra en enfer Heda.

Lexa : Ton combat est terminé Nia. (Enfonce mon épée dans son cœur)

Finn : NON, (Se jette sur moi avec une dague)

Ma barrière le fait s'encastrer dans un mur et je souris en baissant mon arme, Raider rentre et le ramasse.

Raider : J'en fais quoi Heda ?

Lexa : Attaches-le sur la place, on doit retrouver Clarke et Jack.

Nathan : Heda, les guerriers se rendent, on fait quoi ?

Lexa : Gardes les sous surveillance, on doit aller aider la Princesse.

Anya : On te suit, ça va tu es blanche ?

Maintenant que je sais que je suis reliée à Clarke, je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui le suis mais elle, et elle a mal, vraiment mal. Ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissent, la Pierre résiste, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

Lexa : Clarke souffre, il faut y aller.

On sort tous en courant du palais, quand j'arrive sur les lieux je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

Echo : La Pierre a éclaté, la barrière est sauve, Allie ne sortira jamais de son Royaume et nul ne peut y entrer aussi.

Mes yeux se posent sur Clarke, elle est dans les bras de son père et je me dépêche de la rejoindre mais elle évite mon regard.

Jack : (Triste) Il faut l'emmener à Raven, elle a besoin de repos.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, je...

Clarke : Non, tu dois organiser les choses ici, laisses moi stp.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe je regarde avec incompréhension Jack, puis Bellamy soulève Clarke dans ses bras, je la voit laisser tomber une larme et vais pour intervenir à nouveau.

Octavia : (Me retiens) Non, laisses là il vaut mieux, tu ne sais pas tout à son sujet.

Ontari : On doit organiser les choses, viens, tu parleras à ta Princesse plus tard.

Mon cœur me fait mal, je sais que ce n'est pas que moi, je ne comprends pas ? On a gagné, alors pourquoi est-elle si triste, pourquoi me repousse-t-elle ?

Jack : Sans la Pierre elle a perdu ses pouvoirs, elle a peur que tu ne veuilles plus d'elle car elle est normal à présent.

Lexa : C'est ridicule voyons, je l'aime bon sang.

Jack : Je sais Lexa, mais l'aimeras tu toujours quand tu verras qu'elle ne peut plus marcher ?

Lexa : Quoi ?

Jack : Pike a fait des dégâts, sans ses pouvoirs elle redevient comme sur Terre, clouée dans un fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie. Elle penser déjà ne pas te mériter, Finn a fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Lexa : (Colère) Bellamy STOP !

Je cours jusqu'à eux et arrache ma Princesse aux bras de son frère, je la serre contre moi à l'étouffer et la sens pleurer contre mon cou.

Lexa : Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je t'aime, fais toi une raison, car c'est toi et moi maintenant et pour toujours ma Princesse.

Clarke : (Larmes) Je suis désolée, je t'aime aussi.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et une lumière blanche nous entoure, quand on ouvre les yeux on est dans un palais entourées de cascades, c'est magnifique.

 **POV Clarke :**

Gardienne suprême : Bonjour mes enfant, je suis Cléo la Gardienne suprême des éléments.

Clarke : (S'incline) Je suis désolée pour la perte de la pierre Gardienne, je sais qu'elles sont précieuses.

Lexa : Comment on est arrivées là ?

Cléo : Votre amour vous a conduit jusqu'à moi, ne t'en fais pas pour la Pierre mon enfant, elle a servis pour une noble cause. Suivez-moi, il est temps de vous récompenser pour vos efforts.

Devant nos yeux ébahis tout le monde apparait dans le palais, mon père s'avance et s'incline devant la Gardienne qui lui sourit tendrement. On dirait qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux là, ça ma rassure de savoir que mon père na pas était tout seul toutes ses années.

Cléo : Tu as bien travaillé, tu as sacrifié beaucoup et pour te remercier je fais de toi le Gardien du Royaume de Polis.

Jack : Merci je serai m'en montrer digne.

Cléo : Je n'en doute pas mon ami. Approchez Monty et Harper, vous avez suivi la Princesse malgré le danger et pour vous remercier je fais de vous des passeurs. Vous pouvez à présents naviguer entre différents Royaumes et étancher votre soif de savoir.

Monty : Merci beaucoup, on va apporter un peu de modernité à Polis.

Harper : Mais pas trop non plus, la cité est bien comme ça.

Cléo : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ma fille. John, Emori approchez, le Royaume D'Azgeda a besoin de nouveau chef, vous serez parfait dans ce rôle, tu en penses quoi Heda ?

Lexa : J'approuve évidement, ils ont plus que prouvé leur valeur.

John : Merci, j'accepte et ferai en sorte qu'Azgeda soit un grand clan à l'avenir.

Emori : Je l'y aiderai avec plaisir, mon peuple a bien trop souffert.

Cléo : Je trouve aussi, Nathan tu seras le Général de son armée et toi Jackson son Magicien. Tu approuves toujours Heda ?

Heda : Oui, ils seront parfaits à ces postes.

Nathan : C'est un honneur d'accepter.

Jackson : Merci Gardienne suprême, je serai m'en montrer digne.

Cléo : Je n'en doute pas mon enfant, Madi approche mon enfant. Je sens ton cœur triste pour ta sœur, ne t'en fais pas pour elle, ton destin va être exceptionnel, tu es une élue de la Flamme. Pour t'aider dans ta future tache, je t'offre le don de lire les esprits, Lincoln t'apprendra.

Madi : Merci, puis je abuser et demander à ce que mes parents soient là aussi ?

Cléo : (Sourire) C'est prévu ne t'en fais pas. Aden mon garçon, ton destin est de succéder à Jack en temps voulu, pour t'aider dans cette tache je t'offre la lumière de la vérité. Elle t'apportera protection et sagesse, je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

Aden : Oui Gardienne Suprême, je le jure.

Cléo : Echo, mon enfant, je te confie la mission de former plus de Magiciens. Je t'offre pour t'aider à cela, un grimoire ancien, et j'ai renforcé ton pouvoir magique, il est du même niveau que Titus maintenant.

Echo : Merci Gardienne Suprême, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Cléo : Je sais, approchez Nylah, Anya, votre amour est fort, vous restez en charge des apprentis et vous donne accès au savoir de la Flamme pour vous aider à les préparer à leur future mission.

Anya : Merci Gardienne Suprême, j'honorerai ma mission.

Nylah : Je l'aiderai au mieux, merci pour ce grand présent.

Cléo : Ontari et Octavia votre voie a toujours été le combat, d'autre batailles sont à prévoir pour garder Polis à l'abri du danger. Je vous offre la sagesse des anciens Commandants, leur savoir militaire, tactique et leurs compétences de guerriers.

Octavia : Ho cool, je vais pouvoir te faire manger le sol maintenant.

Ontari : Rêve, que dirais tu pour commencer de devenir mon second ?

Octavia : Pourquoi pas, je te ferai manger le sol quand même Général.

Ontari : (Sourire) On verra Capitaine, maintenant embrasses-moi.

Je regarde ma sœur embrasser Octavia et éclate de rire en voyant la tête de ma Princesse, apparemment elle ne l'a pas vu venir celle-ci.

Clarke : Tu étais au courant ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Ma sœur ne peut rien me cacher, je n'étais pas sure pour Octavia par contre, mais on dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien.

Clarke : Ma famille semble heureuse, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Cléo : Luna et Roan vous restez dans la garde personnelle de Lexa et je vous offre le don de créer des barrières, cela vous aidera à protéger notre Heda si inconsciente.

Lexa : Et, je sais être raisonnable merci.

Clarke : (Rire) Non tu ne l'es pas, sans ma barrière tu serais morte dix fois aujourd'hui.

Lexa : (Boude) Tu exagères j'en suis sure.

Cléo : Raven, Wells vous pouvez enseigner beaucoup aux soigneurs de Polis, je vous offre le don de soigner les blessures magique aussi, cela vous aidera dans ce Royaume.

Wells : Whaou je brille, t'as vu un peu Princesse, je vais pouvoir la jouer cool ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es magnifique, je suis contente que tu restes.

Raven : Ok bon du coup vu qu'on va rester un moment, je peux faire ça aussi.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui écarquille les yeux quand Raven embrasse Luna qui lui répond volontiers, bah mince je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là.

Clarke : Haaa je le savais, et attends ce n'est pas finit.

Cléo : Bellamy, Lincoln vous faites partie de la Garde Royale, vous protégez la Princesse c'est votre première mission. Pour cela je vous accorde à vous aussi le don de la sagesse des Commandants, mais que le côté combat ce qui est suffisant pour votre tâche.

Lincoln : Merci Gardienne, je protégerai la Princesse de ma vie.

Bellamy : Bein c'est foutu, tu ne vas plus te débarrasser de moi maintenant petite sœur.

Clarke : (Rire) Je n'en avait pas l'intention, merci de me protéger.

Bellamy : Toujours, maintenant c'est à mon tour de montrer un peu de courage. (Embrasse Echo)

Je souris, décidément il semblerait que toute ma famille soit heureuse, je regarde Madi qui me sourit, IIllan doit lui manquer. J'irai le chercher au besoin, enfin vu comment elle regarde Aden, je me demande si ça va être nécessaire ?

Cléo : Titus, tu restes le Magicien Suprême de Polis, tu as bien travaillé et ton devoir maintenant va être d'aider la Princesse à sa prochaine mission. Pour ce faire je t'ai donné les compétences nécessaires, ainsi qu'un accès à ce palais en cas de besoin.

Titus : Merci Gardienne Suprême, je l'aiderai au mieux.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cléo : Raider tu restes en charge de la Garde Royale, bonne chance avec ces deux-là. Pour t'aider dans ta mission, je fais de toi un Maitre épéiste, nul ne te vaincra à partir de maintenant.

Raider : Merci Gardienne Suprême, je serai digne de ce grand honneur.

Cléo : A ton tour Heda, maintenant que tu as compris que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse mais une force, je n'ai plus grand chose à t'offrir. D'autant que la barrière que Clarke t'a accordée est quasi invulnérable. Je t'offre néanmoins le don de téléportation, ça aide au vu de tous les dangers qui vous menacent.

Lexa : Merci Gardienne, je serais en faire bonne usage, même si les atterrissages hasardeux de mon frère ne donnent pas envie.

Aden : (Indigné) Et, tu exagères là.

(Rires)

Cléo : Mon enfant, ta vie a été dure et tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour en arriver là. Mais tu en es ressortie plus forte, c'est pour ça que je te confie la mission de retrouver les Gardiennes des éléments originelles. Une fois fait Polis à jamais sera protégé et la paix régnera. Tu as quatre Gardiennes a Trouvé, celle de la Terre, de l'Eau, du Feu et de l'Air. Il existe une cinquième Gardienne Originelle mais je ne t'apprends rien.

Clarke : Non, mais je...

Lexa : Comment ça cinq ?

Aden : Le cinquième élément, le cœur, le plus puissant.

Clarke : Aden, j'ai perdu mon pouvoir, et je...

Je me baisse vers Clarke et essuie ses larmes tendrement en l'embrassant, elle souffle et pose son front contre mon épaule.

Cléo : Tu n'étais que le porteur temporaire de cette Pierre Clarke, ta mission a toujours été de renforcer la barrière d'Allie, ton père l'a caché à l'intérieur de toi le temps que tu sois prête c'est tout.

Clarke : D'accord, mais même sans ça, je ne sens plus aucune Magie en moi.

Cléo : Tu es sûre de cela, parce que vous brillez Lexa et toi d'une belle lumière.

Raven : Clarke, elle dit vrai tu brilles.

Lexa me tend la main et je la saisi, elle me tire verre elle et pensant que je vais tomber je m'accroche à elle mais rien ne se passe, je suis juste debout. Lexa sourit encore plus et m'embrasse amoureusement faisant siffler notre famille.

Clarke : Ho je suppose donc que je suis bien la Gardienne du Cœur, ça doit être pour ça que toute ma famille et mes amis sont amoureux d'un coup.

Cléo : On va dire que ça aide, tes parents sont à polis et vous attendent. Que les éléments vous protègent mes enfants, nous nous reverrons en temps voulu.

On apparaît dans la Tour de Polis et ma mère me saute au cou, elle semble jamais ne vouloir me lâcher et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle fortement.

Clarke : Je vais bien maman, je suis contente de te voir.

Abby : Jack ?

Jack : Salut, ça fait longtemps.

Je serre Marcus dans mes bras un long moment aussi et le tire par le bras devant mon père, ils se jaugent un moment avant de tendre leur main. Je souris et rejoint ma guerrière qui m'accueille dans ses bras en souriant.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Clarke : Linc, stop je vais mourir à force, quelque chose te tracasse mon ami ?

Lincoln relève son bâton et évite mon regard, hooo je vois ce que c'est.

Clarke : Tu lui as parlé ?

Lincoln : (Souffle) Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mots.

Clarke : Tu l'es avec moi ou Lexa.

Lincoln : Ce n'est pas pareil, votre esprit m'est impénétrable, avec Leila c'est plus compliqué.

Clarke : Parce que c'est la sœur de Raider, ton meilleur ami ?

Lincoln : Entre autre oui.

Clarke : Il sait que tu es un homme d'honneur, il sera heureux pour vous j'en suis sûre, va lui parler, va leur parler, tu verras ça se passera bien. De plus si tu continus à m'entrainer autant je vais ressembler à un homme avec tous les muscles que tu m'as fait prendre.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Bien, je te laisse te reposer Princesse, si ça ne marche pas, tu vas m'entendre râler un moment.

Clarke : J'ai confiance, files maintenant, par ta faute je vais avoir des courbatures durant des jours. Tu n'es qu'une brute.

Lincoln : Lexa se fera un plaisir de te masser ce soir.

Je lui jette mon bâton à la tête et il s'en va en riant, je m'allonge sur le tapis d'entrainement en nage et ferme les yeux. Une douce caresse me fait ouvrir les yeux et je souris en voyant ma guerrière me regarder tendrement.

Lexa : Lincoln t'a épuisé ou tu peux me suivre un instant ?

Clarke : J'ai toujours du temps pour toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonne réponse Princesse, suis moi.

On arrive dans les jardins, il fait beau en ce début de soirée et mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant une table préparée pour deux avec des chandelles et des fleurs.

Lexa : (S'agenouille devant moi et sort un ruban d'union) Epouses moi ma Princesse, je t'aime.

Clarke : (Larmes) Oui.

La Princesse et la Heda, leur histoire à fait le tour des Royaumes et durant de longues années leur amour a été un exemple pour tous, la Princesse a remplit sa mission, Polis vit en paix sous le règne d'un nouveau Commandant Madi. Elle remplit son rôle avec sagesse et droiture. Aidée de son mari le Magicien Suprême Aden et conseillée par Lexa qui a décidé que le temps était venu pour elle. Et puis comme ça elle peut profiter de sa femme un peu plus et de ses enfants, de cette paix tant mérité. Voilà ou mon récit prend fin, mais gardez l'œil ouvert, il se peut qu'un jour je vous raconte la quête de la Princesse pour trouver les Gardiennes Originelles, une belle aventure. Et pour ce qui est de Finn, il à reçut la punition qu'il mériter, la Princesse c'est vengé de la meilleur des manières, en étant heureuse avec Lexa. Il rumine sa colère au fond d'un cachot d'où il ne sortira jamais.

Je ferme le dernier Tome d'Heda en souriant et enlace ma femme par derrière. On regarde nos enfants jouer en riant et je l'embrasse tendrement. Voila, ma vie est parfaite maintenant.

 **FIN**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je remercie FaberrySwen qui ma proposer cette idée d'os, j'espère que le résultat te convient ?**

 **Ensuite je remercie ma Beta SwanQueen1004, qui prend le temps de corriger mes vilaines fautes.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autre Os, en attendant bonne vacances à tous.**

 **Skippy**


End file.
